The Secret Millionaire
by Chicky Babes
Summary: Jackson is just a hard working lad?
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Millionaire

Disclaimer - I have nothing to do with Emmerdale

Jackson Walsh was a smart business man, it hadn't been easy but He'd worked hard and had reaped the rewards of that hard work particularly one venture had brought the big bucks rolling in, He'd bought a block of run down flats in the centre of London seeing the potential of those flats and their location had seen the builder turn the derelict development into luxury apartments with waterside side views and impressive pent houses that had wealthy business men clambering over themselves to own one, Jackson soon had sold all the apartments for a very healthy profit this money had led onto further developments and even more cash in the bank, the one thing that was lacking in Jackson's life was a person he could call his own.

The builder had dated but hadn't found anyone special he wanted to be sure that the person he settled down with was with him because of who he was and not the balance in his bank account, he'd come close a couple of times but had found out just in time, both times, that what made him ideal to the other men was in fact a healthy bank balance and one of the pent houses he'd developed so both relationships had ended and all Jackson felt was an overwhelming sense of Lucky escape

He still had his first van, it was bashed and dented but to Jackson it was still his pride and Joy, he remembered the feeling he had when he'd bought that van, already a sense of achievement that he had managed to pay cash for it and how it was going to help his business expand.

The sense of unrest in the builder couldn't be contained as Jackson tried to face up to a life of always being uncertain of any potential partners real feelings or agenda towards him, He paced his apartment but the walls just kept closing in on him, he just knew he had to get away, without really planning it he packed a few clothes in a bag grabbed the old vans keys and headed out of his flat

With no thought to where his end destination would be he just travelled in the slow lane of the motorway leading away from London, he even slept in the van on the roadside and ate his breakfast in one of the nameless, faceless motorway café's, the further away from the city he got the more he noticed that buildings were replaced by fields and tree's it made Jackson's mood lift and for the first time in a long time the builder actually smiled and relaxed just enjoying seeing something of the countryside

For no particular reason Jackson turned off the motorway and was taking more time by driving along B class roads, this was how he stumbled upon a little village in Yorkshire called Emmerdale, it was a pretty village the cottages were built from the lovely Yorkshire sandstone, there was a village shop, post office, church and a Pub advertising the fact that they sold food, it was lunch time and the builder's stomach rumbled complaining that all he'd eaten was a greasy fryup in the motorway café, surely he deserved a bit of decent grub which he hoped he get at, The Woolpack, he looked up at the name of the Pub as he climbed out of the van, stretched and then walked up the steps and through the front door

The interior of the pub was cozy and comfortable, Cask Ales on sale along with the usual rang of lagers and Alcoholic Lemonades, Jackson ordered a drink and then grabbed a menu went to a table at the back and sat to read the choices he had to chose from, there were delicious smells and steaming hot food was being served to other customers making Jackson's mouth water even more, he wondered what was good on the menu but every meal brought out seemed to be good so the builder chose steak pie, potatoes and veg he ordered at the bar along with another drink, went back to his seat to wait for the food to arrive.

After he'd eaten his meal Jackson was lingering wondering whether to stay a bit longer or whether to continue on with his journey, he was roused from his musing by the sound of laughter at the bar, there was a couple of young lads, probably a couple of years younger than him having a joke together and laughing so hard that they were doubling over and holding their sides it made Jackson smile too, he decided that it was time to leave, got up from his seat and made his way towards the door, to get there he had to pass the young men who obviously were not aware he was behind them as one lad turned around and knocked his drink all over the builder

Jackson was speechless the shock of being soaked by a pint of lager only half the problem, the other was because he was staring into the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Millionaire

I have no connection to either Emmerdale or The Secret Millionaire

For what seemed the longest time no one said or did anything Jackson stood looking into the eyes of the lad who had spilt his drink over him, then the barmaid behind the bar stirred into action

"Aaron you clumsy fool, look at what you've done to this young man " there was a question in the tone used which Jackson immediately picked up on

"Seen as you've soaked Me I better introduce Myself " He held out his hand "Jackson, My name is Jackson"

The barmaid flung a bar towel at the builder "Here dry yourself off with this or you could take your top off and I'll wash it for you, you'd be topless though until it's dry which would be lovely for Me, here, give me your top"

"Mam stop teasing"

"Who said I was teasing, I've got to admit from what I can see there's a nice body hiding under that T shirt that's clinging to Jackson's chest

"If you need one I can lend you a top" the lad with the lovely blue eyes was blushing his friend had all but been forgotten during this exchange now found his voice

"I wouldn't lend anything off him, he has no dress sense I mean look at him, same blue Tshirt and Trackie bottoms I mean really do you not own anything more decent than these?", his friend looked him up and down

"I don't know He looks okay to Me" the builder realised too late what he had said "but no I don't need a lend I've got some clothes in My van I'll go and get out of this wet top" He turned to leave the pub but felt a hand on his arm

"Bring the top back and I'll get Chas to wash it"

"Chas?"

"Oh Yeah, that's My mam's name, I'm Aaron and smart arse here that's Adam"

"There's no need I'll wash it at the bag wash with the rest of My stuff" Jackson didn't want to be nuisance and anyway if he did let Aarons mam wash his top he'd have to stay around to collect it, suddenly that was a good idea it would give him time to get to know the younger man, but he'd already refused so he couldn't take it back

"Look, I'll get Chas to do all your washing, My way of an apology" Aaron smirked

"No, what would be an apology would be for you to do My washing " the builder was grinning too

"Err no, but go and get your stuff before I change My mind about letting Chas do it "

Aaron turned to Adam as Jackson left the pub

"Why are you being so nice Aaron? " his best mate enquired

"What do you mean I'm always nice" and he punched his friend lightly on the arm

"No, your really not, could it be that you like this Jackson?" Adam was watching Aaron closely looking for a response

"Don't know what you mean, and he's certainly not Gay"

"Oh for Gods sake switch your Gaydar on will you, He is so Gay" Adam was amused that his friend hadn't spotted what was obvious to any one watching "Didn't you hear what he said about you?

"Yeah, but he was just being nice after all we've only just met "

"Yeah, but he didn't say anything about Me did he" Adam concluded, with that Jackson returned, he'd already changed into a dry top and Aaron found himself wondering what his bare chest would look like, would there be hairs? What did his nipples look like? He had to mentally shake himself as he was getting aroused just thinking about these things, much longer and the evidence of his arousal would be clear for everyone to see, he grabbed the clothes off Jackson and hurried out the back to speak to his Mam

By the time he'd returned Adam and Jackson were chatting like old friends the young farmer turned to Aaron

"I've just hired Jackson to do some work up at the farm, He's a builder, did you know that, but he didn't give Aaron a chance to answer, mentioned too that Ashley was looking for someone to check the church roof and that the community centre needed a revamp, Pearl was complaining that her sink keeps getting blocked and Edna and Betty were always on the look out for someone handy with a drill or screwdriver because as pensioners and ladies they don't have a clue about DIY

"Looks like you may be staying around a while " Aaron hoped he didn't sound too excited but as Adam had been reeling off all the stuff that would keep Jackson in the village he'd felt his stomach flip flop, that had never happened to him before

"Yeah, it does" Jackson was once again staring into those hypnotic baby blue eyes of Aaron's

Adam coughed which broke the spell, lets get you over to the B&B see about a room, Aaron reached out to stop his friend, he looked at Jackson from the look of him, his clothes and bashed up van he was pretty sure he couldn't afford to stay at the B&B so he had another idea

"Why don't you stay at mine?, it'll be cheaper than the B&B" the mechanic offered

"The food won't be as good though" Adam piped in

"Oi you "

"A bed's all I need " the builder was genuinely grateful to have met such kind people "Where do you live is it far?"

"No, not far, follow Me" Aaron turned around went behind the bar "I live here"

The builder grinned, "Don't know what you mean Adam the food here is lovely"

"That's Marlon the chef" the farmer replied "Our Aaron here is the only one I know that can burn water" He smirked at his friend

"Just for that Barton you can make the Coffee's while I show Jackson to his room"

"At least he'll be able to drink it, honestly Jackson he makes the worst Coffee in the world" the two friends continued their banter as they walked through the pub

Jackson stood smiling he had a feeling he was going to like it here

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with Emmerdale

Jackson worked on the Barton farm fixing walls and checking plaster work to ensure it was sturdy and water proof every time Adam mentioned a price for the work the builder was doing he neatly changed the subject at the end of the work Jackson packed his van up and was just about to drive off when Adam shouted him

"Hey Jackson Wait up a minute" the farmer approached and held out an envelope towards the older man, "money for the work done, if it's not enough let me know I've tried to work it out since you won't give Me a price "

"I'm sure it'll be fine" the builder put the envelope in his pocket without even checking how much was inside, funny Adam thought for someone who hasn't any money Jackson didn't seem curious about how much was in the envelope

Adam watched Jackson drive away but couldn't help but notice his van sounded like it was on it's last legs so he thought he'd give Aaron a ring mention it to him

Jackson returned to the village and entered the pub, he felt like a local with everyone stopping to talk to him and with living at the pub he had come to know all the people in the village in the short time he'd been there, Chas was serving and without waiting to be asked she pulled Jackson a pint, he reached into his pocket to pay but the barmaid shook her head

"Chas, you can't keep giving me free food and drink, it's Friday Adam has paid Me so I can afford to pay, in fact I need to settle up for the room as well and he reached into his pocket once again

"Okay you can pay for your pint but if I take money off you for the room and My son finds out there'll be all hell let loose, do you want something to eat?"

"Yes, if I can pay for that too" the builder smiled at Chas

Chas rolled her eyes but laughed "Alright Rockafella but don't go wasting all your wages, no doubt Aaron will want a decent night out"

"With his mates though" Jackson queried

"You not one of his mates then" Chas knew she was fishing but in the days since Jackson's arrival her Son had been so different, he talked more, laughed more was more friendlier to everyone and people noticed, she knew her boy had feelings for the builder but wasn't so sure if Jackson returned those feelings, she'd seen how he looked at Aaron when he thought no one was looking and those looks confirmed that he liked her son but did those feelings run deeper she wondered, she was just about to fish some more when the pub door flew open and in walked Aaron he didn't look pleased either.

"Give Me the keys" He held out his hand to Jackson

"Keys?"

"To the van, Adam said you're driving around in that van and it's not road worthy, I'm going to take a look at it"

"My van, My responsibility and do you think I'd risk My life driving an unsafe van?"

To onlookers it seemed like these two young men were a couple who were having a couples fight, the only ones who didn't realise it were Jackson and Aaron themselves, they were now so wrapped up in each other and the argument they were having

"We'll never know until I've had a look at it" and once again Aaron held his hands out for the keys

"Only if I can pay"

"You're a mate, I don't charge My mates, now hand them over"

He took the keys from the builder and left the pub muttering about stubborn people it made Chas smile she looked at Jackson who was still looking at the door Aaron had gone through and he had a soppy look on his face, Oh yeah definitely more than just mates

At the garage Aaron had the bonnet of Jackson's van up and was checking spark plugs, fan belt, oil all the usual first things then he was going to check brakes and he was going to make sure that this old van was in fact road worthy and wasn't a death trap to Jackson, as he thought of the builder his stomach did it's usual flip flop, the mechanic was getting used to that feeling as it happened every time he thought about Jackson. An hour later and Aaron had finished his inspection He couldn't find anything seriously wrong but did tightened the brakes as they were making a grating noise he was actually surprised how well looked after the old van was and now he'd adjusted the brakes he felt it was in tip top condition it might be bashed bodily but mechanically it was sound, he climbed back into drivers seat and drove it back, parked it outside the pub, when he walked back in Jackson was talking to Ashley he overheard the builder agree to take a look at the church roof the following day, he waited until the vicar had stood up before approaching the table to hand the van keys back over

"Well, what's the diagnosis doctor" the builder quipped "Will she live?"

"I've done open bonnet surgery, resuscitation of the brakes so she is as good a new pity I'm not a plastic surgeon I could have smoothed out some of the dents and bashes on her body too" the mechanic quipped back enjoying being able spend time with the builder

"How much do I owe you, and don't say nothing"

Aaron pretended to think for a while He knew exactly what he wanted off Jackson but couldn't ask for that so he settled for "A pint, tonight "

"It just so happens I'm free tonight, so who and where are we going?"

"Well I thought it could be just Me and You" the mechanic could feel his cheeks heating even as he said the words

"In that case I'm buying all night, My way of saying Thank you"

"Jackson mate" Aaron slapped him on the shoulder "I hope you've got plenty of money because I've got a serious thirst on, starting now " He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, Jackson sat looking at him, He was really looking forward to his night out, just him and Aaron.


	4. Chapter 4

The Secret Millionaire

I have no connection with either show

Jackson was sat at the bar waiting for Aaron ,he'd showered earlier and was dressed in blue jeans and blue checked shirt it was designer so he'd cut the label out to avoid any awkward questions when it came to washing the shirt as Chas had taken to doing his laundry, he looked up to see Aaron coming through the door, he looked stunning and the builder found he could hardly breathe as he took in the beautiful sight of the mechanic clearly fresh from his own shower, dressed in black jeans and grey jumper a simple outfit but on Aaron it was, well, wow, he continued to watch as the younger man rounded the bar and stopped in front of him

"Hi", the mechanic smiled shyly he noticed how nicely Jackson was dressed, he wanted to say something but didn't know how to without being obviously Gay so he didn't

"Adam was wrong you do own some better clothes, you look nice"

Aaron blushed, "Thanks, so do you"

"Do you want to stay for one or should we head out?"

Aaron caught sight of his mam smiling out of the corner of his eye, decision made "Lets get out of here"

"Have a great night" Chas winked at the pair

"Don't wait up" Aaron replied as he followed Jackson out the door

Aaron and Jackson were having a really great night out, so far Aaron had stuck to the straight bars in Hotten, they'd played pool, drank and messed about like a couple of mates who'd known each other a lot longer than these two had, the more they'd had to drink the more they relaxed with each other until finally Aaron couldn't stand it any longer he had to tell Jackson the truth and face the consequences

The bar was loud with music playing and people talking Jackson was struggling to hear what Aaron was saying but as he looked into the blue eyes he liked so much he could tell that what Aaron wanted to say was important, he nodded his head towards the exit and the mechanic went to walk out but was stopped by someone standing in his way, he went to walk round when he realised that he knew the man blocking his way, what made it worse was that he knew him from Bar West a Gay bar in Hotten.

"Hey Aaron " the guy shouted "Will you be at Bar West later?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and then made for the exit followed by Jackson who'd heard what the other man had said but he didn't know about Bar West or the fact that it was a Gay bar

When the two men stepped outside they could at last hear each other enough to have a conversation which had been almost impossible for the last 45 minutes they stood for a couple of minutes neither man knowing what to do or say in the end Jackson asked

"Aaron, are we going to tell me what you wanted to say?" and he motioned to the bar behind them, as soon as he'd asked he could see that Aaron was getting nervous

"Did you hear what Ross said in there?" the mechanic queried

"Yeah, something about later and Bar West"

The mechanic was not looking at the builder now, his voice little more than a whisper as he said "Bar West is a Gay bar and I go there because I'm Gay" he kept his eyes on the ground and waited for what seemed like and eternity for the builder to respond

"Me Too" Jackson at last replied which made Aaron's eyes snap up to look at the builder hardly daring to believe what he'd heard

Jackson and Aaron now stood looking at each other almost frozen on the spot until someone knocked into Jackson which sent him careering into Aaron, he would have fallen but he felt strong arms wrap around him, saving him

Aaron acted on reflex when Jackson bumped into him but now he had him in his arms he didn't want to let go, he looked into the brown depths of the builder eyes and felt himself melting just looking into those eyes he could drown in their chocolatey depths, he returned Jackson to his feet but continued to hold the older man, that was until someone shouted some obscenity about Gays, Aaron released Jackson from his embrace reluctantly

"I think we need to talk, don't you?" the builder stated

"Yes, but not here, do you want to go back to Emmerdale?, we could go to the cricket pavilion , no one will disturb us there"

Once they arrived back in the village they headed straight to the pavilion, Aaron had spent the journey home trying to get his head round the fact that Jackson was Gay and if his mam and Adam were to be believed had feelings for him too, now he was waiting for Jackson to say or do something, once again the waiting was agony for Aaron so he decided just to come out and say it

"Jackson, I really like you" he once again dropped his eyes, he felt a hand on his chin gently lifting his head so both sets of eyes locked

"I like you too Aaron, so much"

Aaron moved forward circled his arms around the builder and brought his lips to land softly on those of the man in his arms, for a second or two nothing happened and then slowly lips began to move against each other, it wasn't long before more pressure was applied to the kisses by both men, there was a sigh from Jackson as he indulged himself in Aarons lips, passion started to flare between them, murmurs against lips, groans and moans followed and then Jackson felt Aaron grind against him, he immediately broke contact gasping

"Aaron what are you doing?"

"If you have to ask I'm doing it wrong" and he reached for Jackson again

The builder managed to avoid Aaron

"If you're after a one night stand I'm afraid you're looking in the wrong place, I don't want to play games and I don't want to regret this in the morning " the builder backed away from the mechanic

"I don't play games either" the mechanic confirmed "I want you but not just for tonight, I want a relationship with you if you'll have Me " this time he maintained eye contact with the builder so he knew he was being serious

" We take it slowly, really get to know each other, see how it goes?" Jackson announced

"Fair enough, lets get you to bed" the mechanic wiggled his eyes at Jackson "You've got a date with a church roof"

They turned and slowly walked up to the pub not touching but happy walking closely together, they used the back door so no one saw them climbed the stairs and paused on the landing, Aaron again captured Jackson in his arms kissed him and whispered

"Sleep well, dream of Me " before he released the builder and they both went to their separate bedrooms.


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret Millionaire

I have no connection with either show

Aaron awoke the next morning, he felt wonderful, but at this precise moment couldn't remember why, he stretched and licked his lips, that did it, suddenly all he could think about was Jackson, his lips, kissing him, holding him, it had turned out to be an even better night than he thought it would be, he continued to lay there as he relived all the events of the previous evening lingering mainly on the kisses they had shared, he heard footsteps on the landing, was considering calling Jackson's name but then remembered he would be at the church with Ashley

Jackson was on the church roof inspecting the damage and pricing the job as he was looking there were timbers that needed replacing as well as slate tiles and the flashing needed some attention too, it wasn't going to be cheap but he knew he'd try to keep the estimate to a reasonable amount by using his contacts in the trade, he was just finishing up when he heard his name being called, he looked over the side to see a grinning mechanic looking up at him

"Oh Morning, managed to drag yourself out of bed have you"

"Thought you'd still be in bed dreaming of Me " the mechanic continued to grin

"More like a nightmare which is why I'm up so early" the builder climbed down the ladders and dusted his dirty hands on his jeans as he headed over to the younger man

"Hi" the builder was once again floored by his feelings for the mechanic, he didn't know how many people knew Aaron was Gay but took a chance, leaned in, and kissed him, there was no hesitation this time and the younger man fully returned the kiss

"Don't worry Jackson, everyone in the village knows about Me and if Pearl, Betty or Edna see us kissing the whole village will know about you too, then I won't be the only Gay in the village " Aaron chuckled he was so happy this morning

"The way I feel, I wouldn't mind if the whole world knew" the builder confirmed "I want to hold you but My hands are dirty and I'll get your top dirty too if I do"

Aaron walked into the waiting arms of the builder "I don't care " he kissed the builder again enjoying the taste and feel of the builders lips against his own, it felt so right that at last he was with Jackson, they didn't know much about each other but part of the fun would be learning about each other and the fact that Jackson had no money didn't worry Aaron at all he was only interested in the man

Jackson had handed over the quote to Ashley and even though Jackson had used all his connections the quote was still quite hefty, when the vicar had seen the figures his eyes had bulged and nearly popped out of his head, the vicar had thanked Jackson and walked away scratching his head, goodness knows where the church was going to get that kind of money it was only a little country church of no importance to anyone other than it's small but loyal congregation

The next day on the collection plate in the church was a donation big enough to secure that the church roof could be fixed with money left over, no one had seen who left the donation but Ashley was grateful to his anonymous benefactor the vicar had walked into the pub stunned at the generosity and had questioned everyone at the pub trying to figure out who could have done such a thing, many people he knew would like to give a gift like this but didn't have the money, Declan a local business man was the obvious choice but somehow Ashley couldn't see him giving money away on something the didn't pay dividends back to him, He'd even questioned Jackson about who he had spoken to about the price of the quote, Jackson had answered truthfully that he hadn't spoken to anyone and so the mystery had continued, Ashley had hired Jackson to start work immediately

The work on the church roof would take a couple of weeks which gave Jackson and Aaron time to really get to know each other, they spent every spare minute together either just the two of them or a small group including Adam, Ryan and Andy, during the day both men were busy at work but they managed to have lunch together most days and one or the other would turn up with tasty treats for afternoon breaks even Cain who was well known for not liking any one took to Jackson and when he found out that he and Aaron were a couple he slapped his nephew on the back "Nice one our Aaron you've got a good one there" impressive words Aaron had told Jackson later

The work on the church roof was going well and with the weather staying settled Jackson worked later than Aaron getting the work done except when Aaron came to visit because when he did the builder got distracted by the mechanics lips which meant little or no work got done on those occasions, he'd tried to persuade Aaron to climb up onto the roof, all the blood had left the younger mans face Jackson realised that Aaron was scared of heights and spent the next few hours teasing about it, it was during one of Aarons evening visits to the church to see Jackson that the builder tried to impress Aaron with his agility, missed his footing and fell off the ladder the builder cried out in pain as his back hit the hard ground

"Oh God Jackson" Aaron sprinted over to the builder and knelt down beside him, relieved slightly that Jackson was conscious, "Don't move I'll call an ambulance" and he reached for his phone

Jackson reached up to stop him but yelped his back was really painful and his legs felt funny, He couldn't feel his feet and he had pins and needles in his hands, he tried to lay back and stay calm while Aaron was talking to the Ambulance dispatcher confirming that Jackson was awake and lucid he listened to the questions asked Jackson a few things relayed those back down the phone and then hung up "The Ambulance is on it's way, oh Jackson this My fault, are you okay?"

After what seemed like forever they heard the sirens and then saw the ambulance pull up two paramedics got out, Aaron hadn't been aware that he'd taken hold of Jackson hand while waiting for the ambulance he looked down at the hand he was holding it was just laid in his hand unmoving he looked into the builders eyes and knew he was scared "Can you feel me holding your hand Jackson?" the younger man enquire Jackson started crying and went to shake his head the paramedic quickly stepped in

"Sir, don't move your head and proceeded to put Jackson in a neck brace "What's your name?"

Jackson sniffed

"His name is Jackson" Aaron replied for Jackson

"What happened the paramedic continued "

This time Jackson replied "I fell off the ladder"

"Fooling around " the paramedics voice changed to slightly chastising

"No I was trying to impress My boyfriend here, I'm a builder so I'm used to ladders but missed My footing it's nothing" he went to move but again the paramedic stopped him and shouted for a spinal board, it didn't take long to get Jackson into the Ambulance and off to hospital but only after Aaron had insisted on going to, once at the hospital they were separated as Jackson was taken through to be examined the parting remark from the paramedic brought Aaron up short

"Better get in touch with his family"

Did Jackson have family this was something Aaron didn't know it made Aaron realise how little he knew about Jackson and his life before he came to Emmerdale


	6. Chapter 6

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Aaron sat on the hard chairs in the waiting area near to the doors that Jackson had been wheeled through a couple of hours earlier, he kept watch as the doors opened and closed the hospital staff working for the patients, He kept going back to the paramedics remark about Jackson's family, he really didn't know anything about the builder other than his name and he drove a bashed blue van he didn't even know how old he was or in fact when his birthday was, this further unsettled the mechanic

Eventually the door opened and a man wearing a white coat Aaron assumed he was a doctor approached him

"Are you Aaron, Jackson's friend?"

"Yeah, how is he?, can I see him?"

"He on his way to the spinal ward it's just round the corner so it won't take long to get him settled, he'll be here for a few days until we establish the full extent of the damage he's done to his back, it may be that a few days rest will help but at the moment we are concerned that he has done some damaged either to the bones or muscles at the base of his back when he fell, we are sending him for a scan to see if anything shows up from there we'll be able to say more about any further treatment" the doctor smiled at Aaron "if you follow Me I'll see if he's ready for visitors" the doctor turned on his heel and headed off down the corridor Aaron had no choice but to follow him, they stopped at a door the doctor popped his head in before turning back to the mechanic "He's in here" and opened the door for Aaron to walk through

Aaron was almost scared to look at Jackson unsure of what he'd look like, would he be hooked up to any monitors, when he did finally raise his eyes all he saw were two warm brown eyes looking back at him, he signed in relief until he took in the fact that Jackson's head was encased in a frame keeping his head and neck immobile and it certainly didn't look comfortable he was laid flat on his back although slightly raised so he could see around him, sort of, Aaron felt an overwhelming wave of emotion wash over him as he looked at the man laying in bed quietly watching him and waiting for some sort of reaction

Jackson was laid watching Aaron he saw the play of emotions run gambit through the younger man, he wished he could take him in his arms and soothe him promising that everything would be okay, he couldn't do that physically but he could do it verbally

"Hey, come here " He patted the bed indicating that he wanted Aaron to sit on the bed close to him, he watched as Aaron considered sitting on a chair before approaching the bed and sitting down carefully, he laid waiting for the younger man to say something but what he heard was a muffled sound of Aaron crying. He lifted his hand and gently rubbed it up and down Aarons arm as far as he could "Look I'm already on the mend I can use My arms again, they still feel strange but at least they're working" He thought that would please his boyfriend but all it did was make the mechanic cry even harder

"I'm so sorry Jackson" the mechanic quietly continued to cry

"It's not your fault, I was being a dick head showing off, but I did so want to impress you"

"You idiot, the fact that you've taken time to get to know me without running for the hills impressed Me" Aaron managed a weak smile "What bothers Me is that you've gotten to know Me but I don't know anything about you" he looked at Jackson

"You know everything that's important about Me and that's I'm crazy about you "

"I'm being serious"

"So am I " the builder smirked

"The paramedic's wanted me to call your family but I don't know anything about your family I don't know if you have parents, brothers, sisters I don't even know how old you are or when your birthday is" the mechanic's voice wavered as the realisation hit him again that he didn't really know this amazing man at all

"Only child , Mam and Dad divorced years ago and I don't really see My dad anymore, My mam is like a rolling stone she never stays in one place for long she's travelling around America at the moment, she's an art teacher so she picks up work quite easily and that pays for the next part of her trip don't know when she'll be back in the country, and that's me in a nutshell" the builder smirked again at Aaron

"You missed out some vital facts, Age, Birthday "

"Old enough to know better, but obviously not wise enough"

"Jackson"

"Okay I'll be 30 on My next Birthday "

"And that's when?" the mechanic kept fishing

"If you must know it's August 31st "

Aaron was totting it up in his head that was about 5 weeks away he hoped Jackson would be out of hospital by then as he was planning to celebrate with his boyfriend he just hoped he hadn't already made plans

"So how do I get in touch with your mam then, just to be on the safe side in case she has to come home"

"If you pass me my jeans I'll get you my phone, she'll only answer if she recognises a number so you'll have to ring from mine" He watched as Aaron crossed the room where his clothes were and brought back his jeans, Jackson struggled with the pockets so Aaron reached in and retrieved the phone

"I'll have to go outside you can't ring from in hospital, will you be okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"What time is it in America?"

"Don't know coz I don't know where abouts she is , anyway when she see's My number she'll answer"

Aaron walked out of the hospital, scrolled down to Mam as instructed by Jackson and hit the call button, it rang a couple of times before

"Hello My darling"

Aaron hesitated "Mrs Walsh, this is Aaron a friend of your son Jackson"

"Oh I know who you are, My son cannot stop talking about you, it's Rhodes actually but you can call me Hazel, and why are you using Jackson's phone?"

"He's had an accident Hazel"

"Oh My God"

"He's okay for now, He's in hospital, the thing is Hazel they don't know if he'll need an operation, I think he's going to need you"

"I'll be on the first flight back to England I can get" Hazel sounded shaken Aaron wished he could reassure her but he really couldn't because until scan results there was a possibility that Jackson would need surgery

"Do you want to know where we are?" the mechanic enquired

"Emmerdale, I know where it is, well I looked it up on the map nearly missed it because it's so small"

"Let Me know when you'll be here and I'll come and pick you up"

"Thanks Aaron, will do, I'll go now and get things organised, oh and Aaron"

"Yeah"

"Look after My boy, give him a kiss from Me "

"Will do" and with that the line went dead


	7. Chapter 7

The Secret Millionaire

I have noting to do with either show

Aaron stood outside the hospital for a few minutes after Hazel had rang off he wanted a little time to gather his thoughts after his conversation with the builders mother, he was deep in thought when Jackson's phone started ringing he looked at the display, Brett calling, he wondered if he should answer it, it kept ringing, it might be important so he did

"Hello"

"Who's that?" the voice on the other end demanded

"Aaron, why who are you? "

"Brett, Jackson's boyfriend, where is he?, tell him he's being stupid he needs to talk to Me"

Aaron listened to the voice going on about Jackson and being his boyfriend, but then interrupted

"If you're Jackson's boyfriend you'll know where he is coz he's been here nearly 3 weeks and he's never mentioned you"

"Alan"

"My name is Aaron"

"Sorry, Aaron, but will you pass a message onto Jackson you see we had a fight, silly really I went round to apologise and he'd disappeared, I've been trying to ring him but he either cuts Me off or sends it to voice mail will you tell him I called again and would he please ring Me, I miss him"

Aaron scoffed down the phone "You've got competion in the boyfriend stakes coz Jackson and I are together and I'm not giving him up but I will tell him you've rang" the mechanic ended the call and blew out a shaky breath, what if what Brett had said was true and he was Jackson's boyfriend, no he wasn't the kind of person to mess around with his feelings he was certain of that, no, He was definitely Jackson's boyfriend, not this Brett character

Jackson was laid waiting for Aaron to return He seemed to have been away for ages probably his mam chattering away to the mechanic she'd learnt all about the younger man during the long conversations he had with her since he'd arrived in Emmerdale and had met a man with the clearest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen when he did return to the room Jackson sensed that something had happened

"Did My mam say something that upset you?"

"No but your phone rang again after I'd finished speaking to your mam I know I probably shouldn't have answered it but I did just in case it was important"

"Who was it?"

"Your boyfriend"

Jackson lay looking at Aaron confused

"You rang yourself?"

"No, your proper boyfriend you know, the one your avoiding, the one who's being trying to contact you since you arrived in Emmerdale, That one"

"Oh, you been talking to Brett"

"Got it in one" the mechanic replied sarkily

"He's not my boyfriend Aaron you are, he's in the past he just can't accept that it's over, he wouldn't leave me alone that's one of the reasons I moved out of London to get away from him hoping that he might actually realise that I don't want to be with him anymore" Jackson was laid looking at Aaron if he turned and walked out there was nothing he could do about it so he waited, and waited for Aaron to do or say something, once again when he did it was the most unexpected thing he lent down and kissed Jackson it wasn't easy because of the frame but the mechanic managed to lock lips with the builder and to kiss him until they were both breathless

"I told that pratt Brett that we are together and that I'm not giving you up" the mechanic smiled down at his boyfriend

"Good, because I'm not giving you up either"

Over the next couple of days Jackson underwent various scans and tests to determine the extent of damage to his back, every day the builder was improving he'd even started to get the feeling back in his legs it had started with pins and needles and one morning he had a terrible itch on the bottom of his left foot it was driving him insane, that was until Aaron had reminded him that at least he could feel the itch he'd offered to scratch it but Jackson had declined it was no longer driving him insane in fact it was one of the best feelings he'd ever had

Aaron had kept Hazel informed of Jackson's progress he felt guilty now about ringing her as it seemed that Jackson would make a full recovery and that surgery wouldn't be needed, Hazel assured Aaron that he'd done the right thing and that she was still coming over stating that a visit to her son was long overdue, he'd mentioned during one of their chats about Brett her response had made him laugh she said he looked like a Bulldog chewing a wasp, she'd also gone onto mention Tom he was the one before Brett, Aaron had asked if he was worse, Hazel had said no slightly better he just looked like the Bulldog, Aaron had a feeling he was going to like Hazel

Jackson was enjoying being out of bed for the first time in five days, the frame around his head had been removed and he was sitting in a comfortable chair when the physio arrived, she massaged his neck advising him to keep moving but to also take it easy and not to over do things she then surprised him by asking if he fancied trying to go for a walk, if he did she'd get her colleague to come and help

When Aaron walked through the door to Jackson's room he was amazed to see Jackson not only out of bed but he was standing with the aid of the two physio's, the builder had the biggest smile on his face, it was now mirrored by the one the mechanic was wearing

"Thank God" the mechanic managed to say before happy tears were streaming down his face


	8. Chapter 8

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

The two men were smiling although tears were wetting both of their cheeks Aaron wiped his before walking forward to do the same for Jackson but stopped before he got to his boyfriend as the door had opened behind him

"Oh My darling boy I can't believe this, your on your feet already"

"Hi Mum" Jackson was smiling over Aaron's shoulder

"Come here you" Hazel was also choked up seeing her son standing although he was being helped by the Physio's she knew without doubt that hewas going to make it

"Wait there mam I'll walk to you, Aaron you've spoken to My Mam, now meet her" the builder was looking at Aaron as the younger man turned to see the face that accompanied the voice

"Come here you too" Hazel opened her arms to hug Aaron, as he walked into her arms "I want to thank you for looking after Jackson for me until I could get here "

They both turned and watched as Jackson with what seemed like a super human effort lifted his right leg and managed a small step forward, he looked like he would fall, they both made to move forward but the Physio's had hold of him

"No stop there" the builder insisted "I'm going to walk to you if it kills me" and again he concentrated on lifting his left foot placing it on the ground and moved forward, Hazel put her hand over her mouth as she watched her son start to walk again he may be shaky but it was the most welcome sight she had seen, she may have been to the Great wall of China and the Wailing Wall in Jerusalem but these paled in comparison to seeing her son walking, He was actually walking all the horror scenario's that she'd being imagining while she was trying to get to him were now forgotten as he eventually made to her and she enfolded him in an embrace the Physio's leaving go so that Jackson could hug his mam back ,which he did with equal enthusiasm

Aaron had been stood watching Jackson walk his whole focus had been on his mam as he slowly walked to her, Aaron kind of felt in the way until Jackson turned to him, the Physio's went to get hold of him again but Jackson shook his head, he was now concentrating solely on his boyfriend, he chewed his lip as he once again walked slowly to Aaron, once in front of the mechanic he looked into the blue eyes of the man he was falling for, he smiled as Aaron wrapped his arms around him and kissed him on the lips with everyone watching

The Physio's had helped Jackson back to his chair, he'd wanted to keep walking but had been warned about overdoing things so had reluctantly agreed to have a rest, he had to admit once he was sat down that he was absolutely knackered, he was thirsty too, his throat dry because whilst concentrating on walking he'd forgotten to swallow, Aaron had offered to get the drinks, both Hazel and Jackson had gratefully accepted, Hazel watched as Aaron left the room before turning to her son

"Well young man are you going to tell Me what the hell you're up to? " Hazel voice had turned stern as she addressed her son

"I told you on the phone"

"No you told Me what you thought I wanted to hear, now I want the truth no more lying Jackson don't you think you're too old to run away?"

"Mam My life had everything, I have a job I love, cars, a pent house , everything" the builder sighed

"There's a but coming" the teacher added knowingly

"I want someone in My life, someone special, but after what had happened with Tom and then Brett I'd stopped believing that anyone would want Me, just Me, plain old Jackson the builder, those two may have loved Me but they loved the fact that I've got money more, I don't want that to happen again, I just got in My van, wasn't really thinking just drove and I ended up in Emmerdale, I had no intention of stopping but then I met Aaron, oh mam I wasn't planning on falling in love but I hadn't planned on meeting someone as incredible as him, he gave me a place to stay, his mam has fed me and given me free drinks without any ulterior motives, they are just really nice people" the builder was getting emotional just talking about all the kindness he received from everyone in the village

"There is one person that's especially nice" his mam smiled

"Oh yeah, what do you think Mam?, did you notice his eyes aren't they the most beautiful shade of blue you've ever seen and his smile, did you see his smile?, it's just perfect"

"Yes Darling he seems like a perfectly nice young man and you certainly seem to like him but what you've got together has been built on lies and that's not a good way to start a relationship what happens when he finds out the truth, how will he feel, have you given any thought to how he's going to feel knowing you didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth, you've said yourself he's nothing like the others you've been with, you've got to trust that feeling and you've got to trust Aaron"

Jackson sat and listened to his mam he felt like a small boy being chastised but he knew that she was only stating the truth "I do trust him mam"

Aaron chose that moment to enter Jackson's room carrying three cups of coffee, not from the hospital canteen or vending machines, no, he'd walked a short distance to a local coffee shop to get nice drinks he knew Jackson and Hazel needed some time together just the two of them so he hadn't hurried, he felt the tension upon entering the room but looking at mother and son there didn't seem to be any wrong and it certainly didn't seem like they'd been arguing

The three sat drinking their coffee's and just chit chatting about nothing in particular, Hazel observed how her son was with Aaron and how the mechanic responded to Jackson she could see they were smitten with each other this made her fears all the more real that when Aaron finds out the truth he's going to react badly, after an hour both Jackson and Hazel were showing signs of exhaustion Hazel through jet lag and Jackson through the physical challenge of walking again, Aaron suggested that Hazel book into the B&B in the village, she gratefully accepted she stood aside as Aaron kissed Jackson and told him to get some rest, that he'd be back for evening visiting, she then lent in herself to kiss her son "Think about what I've said He deserves the truth" and with that they left Jackson to rest

Jackson was exhausted but he couldn't settle, he knew he had to tell Aaron the truth he just hoped that he'd understand and forgive him, he knew there was a chance he could lose the mechanic, could he take that chance?


	9. Chapter 9

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Jackson remained in hospital receiving intensive Physiotherapy which was strengthening his legs and arms He was looking forward to being discharged from hospital so he could return to work and complete the church roof, He'd mentioned this during one of Aaron's visits and wasn't prepared for the reaction he got to his suggestion, his boyfriend let him know in no uncertain terms that he wasn't going back on that roof if he had anything to do with it

Hazel had settled in at the B&B she'd introduced herself to the villagers and was encouraged to hear all the wonderful things that people had to say about her son, Pearl especially seemed taken with Jackson has he'd unblocked her sink, explained why it was happening and suggested how to avoid it happening in future He'd then taken the time to have a cup of tea with her and had sampled her famous lemon drizzle cake on the first bite he'd closed his eyes and murmured how delicious it was, that made the old lady smile

On one afternoon Aaron had found Hazel and his mam sat at the bar deep in conversation, there was a most unlikely friendship blossoming between the two women based firstly on their son's being together but more importantly it was based on a mutual liking of each other, He didn't want to intrude but was spotted by his mam who waved him over

"Aaron do you want a drink?" his mam went to pull him a pint

"No thanks, I'm on My way to see Jackson, do you want a lift Hazel?"

"I'm going in later, my son has given me a job to do" Hazel realised too late what she'd said and that she may have given away too much "He wants a few things for whilst he still in hospital" she tried to cover, the fact was that the previous evening Jackson had asked his mam to do something for him, Aaron had left early at Jackson's insistence, the mechanic had made arrangements to spend the evening with Adam his best mate, he was going to cancel but Jackson had been just as insistent that he should have an evening out, once Aaron had left Jackson had turned to his mam

"Pass me my wallet will you mam"

Hazel was puzzled but handed her son his wallet, he pulled out his platinum card and handed it to Hazel

" You remember my pin number right?"

"If it's still your birth date, then yes I remember it"

"I want you to go amd buy this stuff for the community centre please", he handed his mam a list

Hazel looked at him confused

"It's another of those projects I would like to do but I need it to be anonymous so you'll have to use cash, just withdraw as much as you need to buy everything and make sure you get the best brands and enough of everything"

His mam looked at the list, "there is a lot of stuff on here son"

"Yeah, and can you hire a decorator too the place really needs a lick of paint, I'd normally do it but you know" he shrugged his shoulders

"I know son but you'll be back on your feet properly before too much longer"

"Just not quick enough to do this, which I really wanted to"

Hazel had left promising to get everything on the list before she visited the next day which is why she was visiting her son later, she turned to Chas

"Right I'm off into town, can I get you anything?"

Chas thought for a moment, "No but can I come with you, I've seen some killer heels, too expensive for me but I like to go and look at them in the shop window"

Hazel laughed at the little pout Chas did when she thought about those shoes, she decided that she'd buy them for Chas off her son, a thank you from him for everything she had done for him, she was sure she'd be able to talk her way out of any difficulties explaining how all of a sudden her son could afford to be so generous

It took Hazel a while to slip away from Chas who had spent ten minutes just staring at the pair of flame red high heel shoes in the shop window and sighing as she again looked at the price, it took the teacher a lot longer than she thought to order everything on Jackson's list but once the Sales Rep realised the size of the order you could see the £ signs light up his eyes as he totted up his commission on the sale, his eyes came out on stalks when Hazel said she'd be paying in cash, gave the address that the goods were to be delivered to and making the Sales Rep promise that if anyone asked he wouldn't say anything about who had bought all this stuff, she then returned to the shoe shop and bought Chas her shoes before going to the hospital to see her son

Jackson was sat on his own when his mam arrived he was eager to know how her mission had gone, he smiled when she handed back the list with a receipt for everything purchased and would be delivered the following week, the delivery address being noted as The Rev Ashley Thomas Emmerdale Vicarage, when Hazel went onto say about Chas and the shoes and the fact that she'd bought her a pair off him as a thank you he thought that too was a fantastic idea and an ideal way to show just how much he appreciated that she had taken him in and cared for him, he'd give them to her as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

Hazel was about the leave when the doctor arrived with some news, Jackson would be discharged the following day but he'd have to return daily for Physiotherapy sessions because he was still healing and the Physio would help with that, Jackson couldn't keep the smile off his face at the thought of once again being back at the pub, back with Aaron, Hazel left telling her son that she'd be back the following day, she left the parcels she'd bought Jackson again opened the shoe box and shook his head, how the hell did anyone walk in these things

Hazel walked into The Woolpack, Aaron was sat at the bar, Chas was serving, she walked up to the young man and put her hand on Aaron's shoulder

"Good news Aaron, Jackson can come home tomorrow"

Aaron looked at Hazel, "Home to London, the B&B, or home to the Pub?" the mechanic wanted to know

"Definitely the Pub" the teacher smiled back at the mechanic "Jackson definitely wants to come back here, back to you"

The young man couldn't keep the smile off his face

"I want him here too"


	10. Chapter 10

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

The knock at the vicarage door was unusually early, Ashley was no stranger to visits from his congregation so when he opened the door to a man in paint splattered overalls grinning madly at him he was shocked to say the least

"Morning Gov, got the keys?"

"Keys?"

"To the community centre, need to take a quick look then I'll go get the paint and then I can get started"

Ashley stood for a moment, once again his guardian angel seemed to be sitting on his shoulder making what previously seem impossible now entirely possible "Who's organised this?"

"Don't know Gov, just got told to be here today and if you asked to say not to worry it's all paid for, so can I have the keys?"

Ashley silently handed the keys over, he just wished he knew who was being so good to him and too generous

At the hospital Hazel and Aaron had arrived to collect Jackson who was sat eagerly awaiting their arrival he was all packed, he had his appointment for Physio the following day and he'd even remembered to ask his mam to buy some chocolates for the nursing staff which he handed to them on the way out, he walked slowly out of the ward, down the corridor and out into the summer sunshine

Once back in Emmerdale Aaron was wanting Jackson to take it easy, to maybe take a nap but Jackson wanted to stay in the bar and enjoy socialising again with the residents that have all been so good and friendly to him, he'd stashed Chas's shoes in his room, had unpacked and returned downstairs where his mam and Chas were waiting with a welcome pint for him Aaron had questioned if drinking was a good idea Jackson had rolled his eyes reminded his boyfriend that he wasn't on any tablets that would be affected by alcohol and that he was only having the one

Whilst sitting in the bar Jackson was approached by numerous people all asking after his health and spending a few minutes talking with the builder this made his mam smile she knew her son could fit in with any one and the fact that people wanted to know how he was getting on gave her a warm glow she was jolted out of her thoughts by her phone ringing it was a school in America that specialises in helping children with difficulties either physical or mental to reach their full potential they had a position waiting for her in their arts department she looked over at her son she knew he was safe and well on the way to a full recovery so accepted the position she would leave in a couple of days

Hazel told her son of her plans hoping that he wouldn't feel like she was abandoning him, he hugged her, reassured her that that wasn't the case and even paid for her ticket back to America, he was hoping to avoid the talk his mam had planned for him but he knew better at some time she was going to ask him when he was going to tell Aaron the truth, the truth be known he had no idea

Aaron was sat at the bar he couldn't take his eyes off the builder scared in case whilst he wasn't looking something else awful would happen, he made sure that the builder stuck to just one pint and after a hour had shepherded him into the back room, once there he'd took him in his arms and kissed him, the thrill of the builders lips against his own once again fuelling his need for the older man, he kissed his boyfriend hoping to convey in actions all the things he wasn't comfortable yet in saying, he was falling in love with the builder

Acouple of days later whilst Aaron was at work Jackson took a slow walk down to the community centre the door was open and he poked his head in to check on the progress of the redecoration, he was surprised to find it almost finished the painter his mam had been recommended certainly knew his stuff everything looked fresh and clean the paint working to make everything look brand new, he didn't want to disturb so left without the painter ever knowing he was there, he walked past the church from the lytch gate he looked up at the church roof, it only needed the flashing doing and that would be finished, he walked up the grave yard, he didn't know but Adam had been watching him and had followed

"I hope you're not planning on climbing that ladder, if you are I want time to emigrate because Aaron's gonna go ballistic " the young farmer smirked at Jackson

"No I wasn't, but you could, I'll hold the ladder all that's left is to hammer down the flashing, could you do that for me?" the builder questioned

The young farmer looked at his friend, the answer was easy "Okay"

Aaron had seen the ladder resting against the wall of the church, he swore if Jackson was on that roof he was gonna kill him himself he sprinted up the path and found the builder at the bottom holding onto the ladder as Adam climbed down

"Just what the hell do you think you're playing at " the mechanic panted

"I'm off" the farmer walked away he didn't want to witness the argument he felt sure was about to erupt between his two friends

"Thanks Adam" Jackson replied but his eyes never left those of his boyfriend standing in front of him

"You certainly know how to scare a person" Aaron was serious as he spoke to his boyfriend, he then gathered him in his arms and hugged him

"I don't like leaving things unfinished " the builder sighed "But I said I wasn't going back on that roof and I don't break my promises, especially to you" he lifted his head and smiled

The two men walked back up to the Pub, Jackson was getting tired he'd been to the hospital with his mam that morning then having had a walk about he found that he really needed a lie down before he and Aaron took Hazel to the airport to catch her flight back to America that evening, he was too tired to tackle the stairs so opted for a rest on the sofa in the back room, he'd no sooner laid down than he was asleep snoring softly

The Airport was busy, people milling around saying their farewells to loved ones leaving the country, Jackson was used to his mam jet setting around the world but as he stood with her in departures he found this time harder than most, was it because of the accident or was it something else he didn't know but as he looked about he felt tears blurring his vision

Hazel was saying goodbye to Aaron and Chas who'd tagged along to see her new friend off, once they had hugged the two walked away leaving mother and son to have some private words

"Come here son" Hazel held out hers arms to Jackson

"I'm going to miss you mam" Jackson choked out

"No you won't you'll be too busy with that young man of yours, but do me a favour Jackson"

"Anything "

"Tell him the truth before it's too late " Hazel was almost pleading to her son

"I will mam but I'm so scared of losing him "

"You will lose him if you don't tell him the truth, Jackson he loves you anyone can see that but if you keep lying to him how's he ever going to trust you"

"You're right mam I'll do it tomorrow"

"That's My good boy" Hazel kissed her son, waved to Aaron and Chas and then disappeared through the gate to board her flight


	11. Chapter 11

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Ashley honestly thought that nothing would ever surprise him again, that was until the day a large lorry pulled up outside the vicarage, he'd opened the door before the driver was half way down the path and had the community centre key in his hand

"Delivery for Thomas" the driver confirmed

"Okay, what is it?"

"Don't you know" the driver was puzzled

"I had a few surprises, this seems to be another one"

The driver turned and opened up the back of the lorry, Ashley nearly fainted as he saw not only new furniture but there were Two large screen TV'S, Computers, Xbox plus games, Wii's, Kettles, Microwaves and every conceivable electric good and fancy Gizzmo that anyone could ever imagine or wish for, he was totally speechless until the driver started to hand the vicar goods to take into the Community Centre, it took several journeys backwards and forwards before everything was unloaded the driver left leaving Ashley surrounded by more boxes than he'd ever seen before

News of the Community Centre delivery soon swept through the village, Jackson sat at the bar listening to the villagers trying to guess who was responsible, before anyone could question him he made his escape telling Chas that he was on his way to help Ashley at the Centre, He spent a couple of hours fixing brackets to walls and hanging large screen Tv's, he also set up the internet for the computers, unpacked the kitchen equipment he even got to have one of the first cups of coffee from the coffee machine and served in the new mugs that had also arrived with all the other stuff, who ever had bought this hadn't forgotten anything even the littlest thing like mugs had been remembered that made the vicar smile

Jackson returned to the Pub tired but happy his mam certainly had bought some really cool gadgets for the Centre he was sure that everyone would make good use of them Ashley had even mentioned that he was thinking of starting some night classes such as Computing for Pensioners and such like he wanted to make sure that this gift was used to it's full potential, he sat at the bar and ordered a drink just as Aaron appeared from the back room

"I was just coming to help you" the mechanic walked around the bar and sat beside his boyfriend

"Just finished. You should see some of the stuff that's at the centre, wish I could afford just a quarter of it " the builder sighed, he was laying it on a bit thick he knew but he hoped it was enough to keep people especially Aaron from figuring out the truth

"Never mind Jackson I'm sure Ashley will let you use it after all you did help to set it up" the mechanic rubbed his arm sympathetically

"I suppose" Jackson sighed again, he looked into the clear blue eyes of the younger man sat beside him he knew he had to tell Aaron the truth and he swore every day that today would be that day and then he found a reason to put it off, the longer this went on the harder it was getting, because, now not only did he fancy the mechanic his feelings for him went much deeper and when he thought of losing Aaron he felt his stomach knot, his heart seemed to stop, so he just kept putting it off

Aaron had arranged to take Jackson to his next Physio appointment, he was getting on really well it seemed that it wouldn't be long before he would be discharged from their care, he had stuck religiously to the exercise regime and it was paying dividends as the builders recovery had been much quicker than anticipated, they were due at the hospital the following afternoon and Jackson had even agreed to let Aaron drive his beloved van, as the evening drew to a close the two young men shared a kiss at the bottom of the stairs before retiring to their own rooms, each to dream of the other

Aaron was bored, he'd arrived at hospital about half an hour before and Jackson had disappeared into the treatment room, the mechanic had read the posters and leaflets on the wall at least five times, he lent his head against the wall let his eyes close as he wished the time away, he was growing restless he paced the little reception area and then picked up a magazine it was probably years old but he could perhaps find something worth reading, he flicked through the pages stopping at one article before continuing he'd almost got to the end of the magazine when suddenly out of the glossy pages came a face so familiar to him. He sat and stared at the image before him, he couldn't take it in, why would he be in a magazine, he then read the title of the article - Young Entrepreneur

He was fixed to the chair his legs now feeling like jelly as he read about the man he thought he knew, the man he'd called his boyfriend, the article was full of little personal details, it mentioned Hazel and the humble beginnings of Jackson's building empire, it went on to confirm he'd made his first million before the age of 21 converting previously derelict Warehouses on the banks of the Thames along Canary Wharf and Butlers Wharf each development giving the builder a healthy profit, the final comment of the article had Aaron almost choke, it was estimated that Jackson was worth in excess of TWELVE MILLION POUNDS

Aarons head was in a whirl, how could this be Jackson,? why hadn't he told him the truth? and who was the real Jackson Walsh?, he could hear Jackson's voice making arrangements for his next Physio session, he ripped the pages out of the magazine folded them and put them in his pocket, then he plastered on a false smile as Jackson exited the treatment room

"All set to go" Aaron was amazed that his voice sounded calm, giving nothing away, if Jackson was playing a game well Aaron could play one too.

Jackson was so happy, his Physio was impressed with his progress he felt like his life couldn't be any better, he was getting better, he lived in a village where people cared about each other and He had Aaron, what more could anyone want, he went to put his hand on Aaron's back but the mechanic side stepped him walking out and along the corridor before he could say anything to his boyfriend

The journey home was strained Jackson had tried to talk to Aaron but every word was met with stony silence, he tried to put his hand on Aaron's knee but the mechanic brushed it off, Jackson knew something was wrong but everything had seemed fine when he went in for treatment what could have happened while Aaron was sat in the waiting room?, he didn't know but he was determined to find out

As they pulled up in Emmerdale the van had hardly drawn to a stop before the mechanic was out and slamming the door, Jackson also got out and surveyed Aaron before asking

"What's wrong Aaron?"

Those usually warm blue eyes turned to ice as Aaron turned to Jackson he pulled the article out of his pocket and flung it at the builder

"Perhaps you'd like to explain that" the younger man spat venomously

Jackson slowly unfolded the pages and looked at his face smiling back

"Oh god"

The builder knew he'd been found out


	12. Chapter 12

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Jackson was back in London and back at work, but the happy go lucky boss that his employee's were used to was no where to be seen, he yelled at everyone, even the apprentices suffered his wrath, he'd always been fair, previously he would take them to one side and demonstrate the kind of workmanship he was expecting, he'd spend time explaining the importance of good joints in carpentry, show the apprentices how to achieve the best results throughout their time with the firm but not now, he just tossed out all the handcrafted cabinets that had been made for his latest development commenting that if someone was going to pay over a million pounds for an apartment that the craftsmanship had to be first class but according to Jackson this stuff was crap, he'd yelled to start again and warned they'd better get it right this time or heads would roll

He'd stalked off after his latest explosive outburst and slammed the door to his office a clear indication that he didn't want to be disturbed, Shirley Jackson's secretary thought about popping her head around the door but decided that she didn't want her head bitten off so finished up her work and left for the evening knowing that her boss would be sitting brooding for a good few hours as he had done ever since his return she didn't know where Jackson had been but had walked in the previous morning to find him already sat at his desk she could tell by looking at him that he wasn't in the mood to pass the time with idle chit chat about where he'd been but she did witness his temper getting the better of him on numerous occasions that day and today had been even worse she was glad to be making an escape hoping that what ever had happened Jackson's mood would have improved by the following day

Jackson sat with his head in his hands he knew he was being unreasonable he shouldn't have spoken to his apprentices like he had and he certainly shouldn't have thrown out their work because it really was very good he just couldn't seem to control himself he was angry but not at his staff he was angry with himself and he was missing Aaron badly. Aaron he wondered what the mechanic was doing at this precise moment, was he alright? Was he thinking about the builder? He very much doubted that if their last encounter was any thing to go by, Jackson tried not to think about it but every time he closed his eyes he saw Aarons blue eyes turn to ice cold when he looked at him remembered his voice dripping with malice as he told the builder exactly what he thought of him

They had just returned to the village, Aaron had barely let the van come to a standstill when he was out of the van, Jackson had also got out and asked Aaron if he was alright, that's when the younger man had faced Jackson with an icy blue stare had flung a page ripped out of a magazine at him and asked for an explanation, he'd opened the page already knowing what he find, his face smiling back at him, his stomach fell as he realised that Aaron knew the truth, had found out about him, that he'd been a coward and hadn't told Aaron the truth, he knew without a doubt that the mechanic was going to be angry but he still tried to explain

"Aaron I'm sorry I was going to tell you"

"Like I believe that" the younger man spat back " A millionaire, what was I just a bit of rough?, a country bumpkin that you thought was of no importance?, someone that would keep you amused while you were here but that you'd soon forget once you left and you were going to leave, you were just going to walk away from Me?"

"No Aaron it wasn't like that" the builder implored, he could see that the mechanic was getting angry and upset, he wanted to take him in his arms, to hold him but he knew there was no way that Aaron would allow that

"Don't lie it was exactly like that" the mechanic laughed although there was no mirth in that laugh "You were just playing with Me, playing with My feelings, did it make you feel good? That you had that kind of power over me? "

"No, Aaron please"

" Why couldn't you trust me? Why couldn't you trust that I liked you, You Jackson"

"I did, I do trust you, it's me I don't trust, I don't trust Myself to be enough for you, twice before I thought I'd found the one, a person I thought I was going to spend my life with only to discover they were more interested in My money that in Me"

"Don't you dare say you thought I was like that" Aaron was yelling now, totally unaware that they were standing in the street, "I let you stay with Me even when I thought you had no money it didn't bother me I liked you and I wanted you to stay, My mam has fed you taken care of you and how much has she charged you for that?, Nothing, Nothing Jackson because it wasn't important what was important was you" the mechanic began to cry, he turned and thumped his fists against the side of Jackson's van "I liked you" he sobbed and then he crumpled to the ground wrapped his arms around his knees and started to rock backwards and forwards

Jackson watched as Aaron slumped to the floor, the sound of him crying and the sight of his tears ripped the builders heart out he went to put a hand out, to help the mechanic but it was batted away, he continued to stand watching the younger man break knowing this was all his doing if only he'd listened to his mam, if only he'd told Aaron the truth, the younger man continued to sob

"You can't buy us Jackson, all the fancy goods and paying for the church roof " the mechanic wiped his eyes, stood up, dusted down his trousers and turned away, it was then that he noticed other residents stood watching them including Adam, he walked to his friend said something quietly to him and the two walked away got into the farmers Landover and sped out of the village, the mechanic didn't look back once.

Jackson packed his stuff and left via the back door so he didn't have to face the villagers in the Pub He'd left Chas's shoes with a note thanking her for her kindness, he written a letter to Ashley apologising for lying to him but asking that he still accepted everything as it really would do some good in the village which was what Jackson was hoping for, he would deliver it before leaving, he then sat down and began the hardest letter he'd ever had to write

My darling Aaron, I know you won't believe Me, but I love you….


	13. Chapter 13

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Aaron walked away from Jackson, he'd yelled at Jackson, cried at Jackson and now he was walking away from Jackson, he's spotted Adam when he'd got up, a friendly face in the crowd, he'd concentrated on that just so he wasn't tempted to turn back, determined never to look into Jackson's eyes again, because if he did he knew he would probably cave in. He walked up to Adam and quietly asked that they got the hell out of the village, without answering Adam led Aaron to the Land Rover and drove off

When the two arrived at the farm house they still had said more than ten words to each other, Adam kept going to ask if his friend was okay but knew how stupid a question that was of course he wasn't okay, but what was the fight about? He'd heard the two yelling had witnessed Aaron thump Jackson's van had seen him end up on the floor but knew a punch hadn't been thrown, so what had caused Aaron to fall apart?

Adam put the kettle on, more for something to do as the atmosphere was starting to affect him, he could feel it dragging him down, he made tea and then sat with Aaron as he silently drank, when he'd finished he raised his eyes to his best friend

"Go on then ask"

The farmer looked closely at his friend, his red eyes were evidence enough that what ever had happened had affected him deeply, he'd never seen Aaron cry, not even when his Grandad died, this was obviously different and it made the farmer sad that his best mate was suffering

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really" the mechanic quickly replied

"Okay"

Aaron sighed heavily "He's rich"

"Who?"

"Jackson, he's minted and he's been trying to buy peoples loyalty and affections, including mine. Told him we couldn't be bought, told him I couldn't be bought, he said it wasn't like that said he cared about me" the mechanic had stood up and started to pace as he spoke

"Perhaps it wasn't like that" the young farmer commented hopefully

"So what was it like"

The farmer struggled to try and make sense of the what he'd been told "So He's rich, he's still Jackson"

"No, he's a Millionaire who's been playing with the villagers, making them like him when he had no intentions of staying , I mean what could this village offer a Millionaire?" the mechanic had continued to pace but now sank back onto his chair and looked at his friend

"You"

"What?"

"Jackson might have wanted to stay because of you, do you remember the day he arrived in the village? He said he had no intentions of staying and then he met you and all of a sudden he didn't want to leave, he accepted all the DIY jobs just so he could stay in the village, so he could stay close to you"

The mechanic scoffed "Took Me for a mug, and I fell for it"

Adam knew that Aaron needed time to think so he went to feed the stock, busied himself with farm work, repairing fences and general maintenance, there always seemed to be more work than time, dusk had fallen before he returned to the house he found Aaron in the kitchen he'd just finished cooking the meal and set it down on the table as Adam walked in

"Saw you coming in, get it while it's hot"

Adam looked questioningly at his friend

"It's okay I haven't poisoned it"

Aaron spent the night at the farm but didn't get much sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw Jackson, saw those chocolaty brown eyes staring back at him, he scolded himself for being weak, for being taken in by his lies, but when he thought about it he hadn't really lied, he just hadn't told the whole truth, when questioned he had answered but they hadn't really been the right questions, he could kick himself he tried to reason it out why Jackson had done what he had done

The next morning with a new determination the mechanic returned to the village, he was feeling stronger, this was his home and no one especially Jackson was going to run him off, if he thought that then he was so wrong, he was going to walk into the pub, if the builder was there he'd just ignore him pretend like he wasn't there, he'd get washed, changed and then he get to work at least there he'd be busy and wouldn't have time to think about what could have been. The first thing he noticed was that Jackson's van wasn't parked outside the Pub, he was actually disappointed after winding himself up to face the builder, it seems that he'd left already, but where had he gone?

Chas had found the parcel and note when she'd come into the back room after closing up the previous evening, she'd read the note before opening the parcel, she saw those prized shoes shining in their box and normally she'd have squealed with joy at having them, but having read the note she'd found she couldn't enjoy the gift, the words of the builder making her more than a little emotional

Aaron crept into the Pub and climbed the stairs un-noticed he closed his bedroom door, sat on the bed and looked around his room it was all so similar but new as well, on the bedside cabinet he noticed an envelope and on the envelope in Jackson's handwriting was his name, he picked it up, fingered it, it was thin and sealed so what ever Jackson had wanted to say hadn't taken long, he continued to look at the envelope, there was a knock on his door, without waiting for him to acknowledge it the door opened and in walked his Mam

"You okay Aaron?"

"Yeah why?"

"You've got one too I see" she indicated at the unopened note in his hand "He's gone back to London"

Aaron felt his heart stop for a second before it hammered painfully In his chest

"Good riddance"

Chas stood looking at her son, who the hell did he think he was kidding


	14. Chapter 14

The Secret Millionaire

I nothing to do with either show

Life wasn't the same for Aaron after Jackson left, he went to work, came home, showered, drank in The Woolpack bar, that is what his life consisted of, if anyone asked he said he was okay, that he was happy but Chas knew different, she didn't usually interfere in her sons life but on this occasion she made an exception she knew he was missing Jackson even if he refused to admit it even to himself, she wanted to know how Jackson was doing and to do that she'd have to ring Hazel

What time would it be in America?, Chas didn't know and what's more she didn't care Aaron was too important to let a little thing like sleep interfere, if in fact it was the middle of the night in The States, she closed the door to the backroom of the Pub and dialled, it seemed to ring out for ages before eventually Hazel voice was heard

"Hello Chas"

"I'm not disturbing you am I Hazel" Chas couldn't believe it she was actually nervous about the kind of reaction she'd get off Hazel for phoning

"No it's okay, I've just finished a class that's why it took me some time to answer, My phone was in my bag and you know what it's like when it rings you can't find it in amongst all the other stuff us ladies carry"

There was silence until

"You ringing about our bays?" Hazel already knew the answer to that

"Yeah, yeah I am" Chas sighed "How's Jackson?, how's he doing?"

Hazel hesitated, should she be confiding in Chas? She was after all Aarons mam who is one half of the problem but then she was her friend and this was two friends having a chat, the fact that it was about their sons who just happen to love each other but were too stubborn to do anything about it

"He's not good Chas, I had his secretary on the phone because he was balling out all his employee's so much so that they were threatening to walk out of the project they are doing, if they do that he'll lose a lot of money, I wish I could come back but the kids here need me, and to be honest if I did come back it would be to bang their two heads together"

"I know what you mean, Aaron is walking around the village like he doesn't care, but he does, he spends his days at the garage and then drinks himself silly every night trying to forget, and god help anyone who mentions Jackson they get the stare and usually a vicious tongue lashing just for good measure, but neither is making him feel any better, Jackson left him a letter but he hasn't opened it, I think he's scared of what Jackson wrote he also has a calendar with the 31st of August circled by his bed, he's seems so focused on getting past that date"

"That's Jackson 30th Birthday, do you think Aaron was planning something for his birthday?" she asked hopefully

"Don't know but perhaps I could use that piece of information to My advantage, do you think Jackson still wants My Aaron?"

"Chas, My boy is miserable, he knows that not telling the truth is what has caused this, I'm not making excuses for him because I told him to tell Aaron, told him Aaron was different but he didn't, not because he didn't want to but because he was scared of how Aaron would react, you see twice before he's been close to committing to another man only to find out they wanted his money, I don't think he realised he'd fallen in love with Aaron and by the time he did he was already kept so much from Aaron that he just kept going"

"Oh Hazel, this is such a mess, what can we do to get them back together?"

Aaron needs to read that letter, I don't know what Jackson has written, but I know it's important, I know he was hoping it would help to convince Aaron of his true feeling towards him, do you think you can get him to read it?"

"I'll try, I'll keep you updated, will you tell Jackson I rang?'

"No I don't think I will, he might get his hopes up, He may have been wrong but I don't want to make it worse for him if you can't convince Aaron"

"Okay Hazel I'll speak to you soon, hopefully with some good news"

"I won't hold My breath after all I've met your son I know how stubborn he can be" with that the line went dead

Chas sat for a few minutes she had to get a plan together, nothing to obvious because Aaron would see through that, no this had to be something that would affect Aaron so much that he would be forced to confront his feelings for the builder and would act on those feelings, she decided that she'd move Jackson's letter see if that got a reaction from Aaron, she climbed the stairs, went into Aarons room, there on the cabinet was the letter, she picked it up, shook her head took the letter and placed in Aarons wardrobe under his jumpers the summer weather meaning that jumpers were not needed it would be safe there and it was very unlikely that Aaron would think to look there if he did in fact look for the letter, her mission complete for now, Chas left and quietly closed the door.

Back in the bar Chas could see her son was drunk, he was slouched against the bar, "How many's he had?" she asked Moira

"Lost count after 7 pints, because he started on the shots after that" Moira looked over at the mechanic, "He really is in a mess isn't he?"

Chas looked at her son, something had to shock him out of the apathy, she just hoped that losing that letter may do it

"He's is, but hopefully that's about to change"

Moira looked at Chas who smiled but didn't say anymore

"Come on son time for bed" she walked around the bar and helped him to stand, guided him through the bar and up the stairs, at the top she kissed him on the cheek "Sleep tight son" she watched him open the door and walked in, she stood for a few minutes, she couldn't hear anything perhaps he'd just collapsed on the bed asleep, a few hours of sleep were what her son needed because when he woke up and found the letter gone, she didn't know how he'd react she just hoped she hadn't made the situation worse, she scoffed, how could it get any worse?

She went back downstairs to help the staff to tidy the bar, wondering what sort of day Tomorrow would be


	15. Chapter 15

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Aaron woke up he felt terrible, he must have slept with his mouth open because it felt like something had crawled in there and died, he sat up cautiously as his head was already banging, he looked down at himself he must have fallen on the bed the previous night fully clothed and he slept that way all night, he screwed his eyes shut against the pain pounding in his head and the fact that the room was swimming, he felt sick, he took a few deep breaths until the feeling passed, he then opened his eyes again, it was still dark outside Aaron wondered what time it was looked at the bedside cabinet at the clock, what he did notice was that Jackson's letter wasn't there

He looked about the floor, forgetting now how ill he'd felt when he'd woke up, where was that envelope?, he got on his hands and knee's looked under the bed, checked behind the cabinet, moved everything about but still nothing, he stripped his bed leaving sheets and duvet in a heap on the floor in his search for the letter

After searching for more than an hour Aaron's room looked like a war zone, his bed was unmade, the mattress was flung off the bed all the drawers were open, clothes were lying all around as Aaron had rifled through his clothes looking for Jackson's letter, how could it be missing?, it had been on the cabinet the previous evening he knew that he'd looked at it before going down to the bar, had he done something with it last night when he came to bed?, he was totally wasted, he remembered his mam helping him up the stairs but she hadn't come into his room, he flung himself onto the dishevelled bed put his head in his hands and tried to think, what had he done with it?, he had to find it, he needed it, a reminder of his anger towards the builder, but mostly he needed to find it so one day when he was feeling strong enough he would read it and then he'd be able to move on, wouldn't he?

He kept on looking he kept going over the same places knowing it wasn't there but looking again anyway just in case, he finally admitted defeat and started to put his room back together, it was lost and he'd never know what Jackson had wanted to say to him, why hadn't he just read it?, he knew the answer it was his way of maintaining his anger towards the builder, if he'd read the letter, read the words that Jackson had wrote he may have been able to understand why Jackson had done what he'd done and he wasn't ready to forgive him, well he'd lost the chance now, he started to cry, he missed Jackson so much, he knew he wasn't fooling anyone, he certainly wasn't fooling himself he should have just talked to Jackson when he had the chance

Chas had heard Aaron trashing his room, knew what he was looking for she could have just told him the truth but she needed to let him think that the letter was lost, let him figure out that he still loved Jackson and that although what he did was wrong he had done with the best in intentions, she'd heard him go into the bathroom and back out a couple of minutes later, that must have been the quickest shower on record, she then heard furniture being moved again, yes her son had it bad for the builder, now how much longer before she put him out of his misery?

For the next couple of days Aaron continued to look for the letter but it had disappeared, it was now the 29th of August, it was getting really close to the builders birthday, every time Aaron thought about Jackson these last couple of days he realised his feelings had changed from anger, now he missed him so much it hurt, he felt like he was only half a person and to be whole again he needed Jackson, Chas to had noticed the change in her son, he was no longer getting wasted every night, he was better with the villagers although some of the old busy bodies still annoyed him he now just tried to keep out of their way and if anyone did mention Jackson's name he just kept his head lowered and pretended he hadn't heard, it was time for phase two of her plan to get her son and his boyfriend back together, and however angry Aaron got with her when she tells him she'd hidden the letter would be worth it when the two young men reconciled

Aaron had gone to work, it was the day before Jackson's birthday, while he was at work Chas took the letter out of it's hiding place, filled a holdall with enough clothes to last Aaron the Weekend she even put in his dress trousers and a white shirt, her son certainly looked good in that outfit and if, just if, he went to Jackson they may end going out to celebrate the builders birthday and she wanted her son to look good for that, it would also help to remind the builder that with or without money Aaron was still amazing, she knew her son would be paid but just in case she'd bought him a train ticket down to London, the last train leaving Hotten 7.30pm that would get him into London at about 10pm, he should still have enough time to get to Jackson's before his birthday, to be doubly sure she rang Cain and ordered him to give Aaron the afternoon off telling her Cousin of her plan he was all for it, he could get rid grumpy and maybe get some work done as well because all he seemed to do was remind his Nephew to work, he spent so long day dreaming

Aaron clattered through the doors of the Pub in a foul mood Cain had wound him up, laughed in his face and then told him to go home he wanted to land his uncle with a punch to the face but had stalked off but not before he'd got his wages, at least now he could afford a drink or 12, he went into his room, he immediately noticed the packed holdall and the letter resting on top, he'd promised himself that if that letter was ever found that he'd read it, he went to pick it up, were his hands shaking? Yes they were, he sat on the bed slowly opened the letter and read the words that Jackson had written

My darling Aaron, I know you won't believe Me, but I love you…..

As Aaron read the words his vision misted with unshed tears, Jackson's words were having a powerful effect on the mechanic, he read to the end before the tears flowed, Jackson had poured his heart out on that page but it was the last sentence that had left Aaron breathless, realising at last just how much he loved the builder

I may be leaving the village but My heart is staying here, with you, My one true Love.

Jackson loved him, he really, really loved him he had to go to him, he had to get to London suddenly the packed Holdall and ticket all made sense

Aaron grabbed the bag and ticket and raced down the stairs, he looked in the bar, saw his mam, on his way out of the door he shouted

"Mam, I'm going to London, I'm going to get Jackson back" and with that he was out of the door

Chas was delighted, she got her phone out to ring Hazel, still not sure what time it was in the States, but this news was Too Good to wait


	16. Chapter 16

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

The train journey seemed to take forever, once Aaron had made the decision to go to Jackson he just wanted to get there, the hours on the train allowing his insecurities and fears to raise their ugly heads, and when they did he re-read the letter, read the words of love pouring from the page along with Jackson's admission that what he'd done when they'd first met was wrong and how much he regretted not trusting Aaron with his secret, the builders words kept giving Aaron the courage that things were going to be okay, no not okay, things were going to be great, he loved Jackson and Jackson loved him, that was all that was needed for now, everything else they would figure out

Once in London Aaron stared around reminded again that he was just a country boy, he wasn't comfortable in the city, he hailed a taxi to Jackson's firm when he got out and looked at the offices he couldn't figure out how someone as successful as Jackson could be in love with him, what could he possibly give Jackson?, his fears again surfaced, he needed some time to think, there was a café over the road from the offices, Aaron headed for there, ordered a coffee and tried to calm his nerves

Aaron had just about finished his coffee when he saw Jackson over the road and he wasn't alone there was a guy about his age stood with Jackson, he was stood close, Too close Aaron thought, they were talking and the guy touched Jackson's shoulder his hand remained there, it seemed to the mechanic that Jackson although not encouraging it wasn't pulling away, he couldn't look away as the guy leaned in to kiss the builder, he held his breath as he watched the guy's hand moved to the back of Jackson's neck obviously with the intention of holding him there whilst he kissed him, Aaron wanted to stop this but he was rooted to his seat, and then when he thought he couldn't stand it any longer he saw Jackson pull back he took the guy's hand from around him, they seemed to arguing, this was the push that Aaron needed to get him moving

He was up and out of the café, he looked over the road, Jackson was standing with his back to Aaron the other guy didn't seem to be giving up as again he moved in and tried to kiss Jackson, Aaron sprinted across the road, he stood a few feet away from Jackson listening to him tell the guy to take his hands off him

"I'd do as he's asked if I were you, cause if you don't I'll remove them for you and that's gonna hurt, if you know what I mean" the mechanic practically growled at the man holding his boyfriend, was he is boyfriend?, he didn't know but he hoped that Jackson still wanted him

The builder swung round as he heard Aaron's voice hardly daring to believe that he was here, after days of hoping he'd given up resigned himself to the fact that Aaron wasn't going to forgive him and that once again his love just hadn't been enough

"You're here" the builder was drinking in the sight of the mechanic standing there clutching his holdall, he was still fixing his stare on Jackson's companion

Aaron dragged his eyes back to Jackson, god he looked good, but then he really looked, he saw that he'd lost weight not something he needed to do his body already lean from heavy manual labour and there were dark circles under his eyes, evidence that he hadn't been sleeping well, was that because he was missing him?, he hoped, he also hoped that now he was here that he could help to remedy that

The two stood looking at each other

"I've missed you" Jackson voice was barely above a whisper

"I've been an idiot" Aaron took a step closer to the man he loved

Neither of them were aware of people around them, Jackson's companion was forgotten as the two men finally embraced, Jackson nuzzled into Aaron's neck and inhaled, that was an aroma he never thought he'd get to enjoy again, they stood enjoying being close again, Aaron looked into Jackson's deep brown eyes, he knew he loved this man, he lowered his head his lips were finally going to taste Jackson's again, his eyes fluttered shut, but before he could kiss the builder he was being hauled off, two hands on his shoulders, he swung round to see a fist raised about to be brought down in his face, even if he was quick he couldn't avoid the fist connecting with his face, but nothing happened, he realised that Jackson had hold of the man and wasn't letting go

"Brett, you dare" the builder shouted

Everything seemed to stand still the builder continued to restrain the man he now knew was Brett as Aaron regained himself he looked at Jackson

"I told you Brett, I don't want you, I told you I'd met someone that is so special I could never want anyone else, that someone is Aaron, and so help me if you hurt one hair on his head I'll kill you"

Jackson hated violence but seeing Brett raise his fist to the mechanic he'd seen red, this was the moment he'd been longing for but now it had been ruined by his Ex who just wouldn't take no for an answer, he looked at the mechanic and then back to Brett

"It's over Brett, I don't know how many more times I need to tell you, but I love Aaron

Aaron's heart soared as he listened to Jackson telling Brett that he loved him, he stepped forward

" C'mon Jackson" he held out his hand to the builder who took hold and squeezed "I want make up with you, but not out here can we go somewhere private so I can show you just how much I've missed you?" he smiled into Jackson cocoa brown eyes that sparkled back as the words registered with the builder

Jackson couldn't believe that at last Aaron was his, He just wished he lived closer because he didn't know how long he could wait to kiss him, to have him in his arms and to finally get his hands on him

"Do you want to come back to My place?" he asked the mechanic "Will you stay with Me?"

"I was hoping you'd ask Me that" Aaron blushed

"There's a problem" Jackson said seriously

"What's that?"

"I only have one bedroom"

"Even better"

The two men walked past Brett who continued to glare at Aaron and hand in hand headed for Jackson's apartment


	17. Chapter 17

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

The two men crashed through Jackson's front door, they were entwined around each other and kissing, they crashed into furniture and knocked over ornaments as the two tried to negotiate their way to the bedroom, they had started kissing as soon as the doors to the private lift up to the penthouse had closed behind them

"Finally" Jackson had uttered as he latched onto the mechanics lips, they had tumbled around the small space each as desperate as the other, the doors had slid open and the two had made it to the front door without breaking the kiss

Aaron could feel Jackson fumbling in his pockets, he went to raise his head but Jackson moaned and deepened the kiss, he pushed the mechanic up against his front door to continue his assault on the younger mans lips, he finally managed to retrieve his keys and blindly inserted them in the lock and turn the key

"This is the front room" the builder murmured against the mechanics lips, nearly tripping over the ornate rug in front of the fire

"Very nice" the mechanic opened his eyes for a few seconds before closing them again and enjoying the taste of Jackson's lips

The two young men were getting more and more turned on, the mechanic was being manoeuvred backwards towards the bedroom,

"This is the kitchen" again the builders lips never left those of his boyfriends

"Great" Aaron now nibbling Jackson's neck

"Bathroom is the first door on the left"

Aaron wondered if Jackson was going to mentioned all the rooms in the flat

"That's great Jackson" Aaron lifted his head slightly so he could look the builder in the eyes "Can I see your bedroom?" he smirked the winked wickedly

"Door next to the bathroom" the older man confirmed

Aaron didn't need any more encouragement, bent his head to kiss his boyfriend and didn't stop until he kicked the bedroom door closed behind them

Jackson and Aaron made love several times that night, gently taking each other to the heights of climax that neither of them had experienced before, finally exhausted they'd slept tangled together not wanting to be apart even in sleep

Jackson woke slowly a few hours later, he ached in all the right places, he smiled but didn't open his eyes he reached out for Aaron but he wasn't there, Jackson sat bolt upright, panicking, had Aaron got up and left?, no he wouldn't, he said he wanted them to be together surely he hadn't changed his mind?, he listened as he heard what sounded like singing, he'd never heard Aaron sing before, it made him smile, he hoped that he was the cause of the mechanics happiness, he snuggled back down and listened to his boyfriend alternate between singing and humming, he was still smiling when the bedroom door opened and Aaron appeared with a tray laden with breakfast

"Happy Birthday" Aaron deposited the tray at the bottom of the bed before leaning down and Kissing Jackson softly on the lips

"Yeah it is" the builder smiled and wriggled lower in the bed under the covers

"Jackson" Aaron groaned "You keep doing that and I'll have to make love to you again"

"That's the general idea" Jackson couldn't believe that after the previous night he still couldn't get enough of the mechanic, he lifted the sheet to invite his boyfriend back in

Aaron shrugged out of the dressing gown he was wearing he'd found it on the back of Jackson's bedroom door, naked he dived back into bed, he kicked the tray, swore, reached down and placed it on the floor before turning his attentions back onto his willing boyfriend

Early evening and Jackson couldn't remember a birthday he'd enjoyed as much as this one, the two men had literally not left the bedroom too wrapped up in each other, even food wasn't important as the men made love over and over, Hazel had rang Jackson during a particularly passionate encounter between the two he couldn't answer it he was so close to climax that his mam would have guessed what he was up to, he felt certain that Chas would have rang her so she'd know that Aaron was here, He'd called her back once he'd calmed down, Hazel had spent 15 minutes telling her son how pleased she was that they were back together and that he had to be completely honest with Aaron from now on, in amongst all of this she had remembered to wish him happy birthday and to enjoy the evening whatever they got up to before she rang off

Whilst Jackson was speaking to Hazel Aaron had taken the opportunity to take a quick shower, he opened his holdall and smiled when he saw that Chas had packed his smart trousers and shirt, he wanted to look nice for Jackson, especially as the builder had mentioned that they were going out to eat and then onto a party, he was standing looking out onto the city, lost in thought, he didn't hear Jackson come into the room

Jackson too had showered and changed before he went to join Aaron, he looked at his boyfriend standing in the window, the sight of him taking his breath away, he was the most gorgeous man he'd ever set eyes on, he was perfect and he was his, he couldn't quite believe how lucky he'd got, this amazing man against all the odds including Jackson stupidity still wanted him, still loved him, he had to be the luckiest man on the planet

Silently he walked up to the mechanic and wrapped himself around his back gently kissing his neck and enjoying the scent of Aaron's aftershave, not only did he look gorgeous but he smelt amazing too

"I really want to take you back to bed" the builder chuckled "But if I don't get you food soon you're going to be too weak for what I've got planned for you later"

Aaron swung round to look at Jackson

"Too right, I'm starving and I'm thirsty, this party we're going to will have lager won't it?, it's not going to be all those fancy poncey drinks you yupee's like to drink is it?"

Jackson laughed, grabbed his hand and walked out of the flat

"Come on, I know a great place to eat and they serve the best pint of lager"

"Better then The Woolpack?" the Mechanic enquired

"Well no, not that good"

Jackson followed Aaron out of the flat, could his Birthday get any better?


	18. Chapter 18

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

"Are you okay walking?" Jackson asked as they exited the flats "It's not far, and it's a nice evening for a walk" he continued as he took hold of Aaron's hand and started to walk

"As long as it's not too far I think I can make it, I still have a little bit of strength left, but you might have to help me" Aaron laughed as he felt Jackson put his arm around his waist and pull him closer

The two men walked in silence just enjoying being close, it didn't take long before Jackson was releasing the mechanic and opening the Restaurant door for him to enter first

"Jackson, there you are"

A young man stepped forward and hugged Jackson before pulling away

"Happy Birthday, have you had a good day?"

Jackson looked at Aaron and smiled

"Yes, thanks Ben I've had a great birthday, the best, I've spent tit with Aaron" He didn't say anymore about how they had filled the day but he did feel his cheeks heating as his friend looked at him

"So this is Aaron, it's nice to meet you, Jackson has told me all about you" Jackson's friend had taken hold of the mechanics hand and shook it " but I thought you'd said that You'd blown it with him" he turned to look at Jackson

"Thought I had, but he turned up yesterday and it turns out I hadn't, Aaron this is one of My best friends, Ben, Ben this is My boyfriend Aaron", the two men shook hands again

"How's Annaliese?" the builder enquired

"I'm as big as a house and ready to burst at any second" a pretty brunette had come to stand with them she was obviously heavily pregnant her small frame now taken over by her large pregnancy bump

"You still look gorgeous to Me" Jackson hugged the girl, who hugged him back just as hard

"At least I can still attract a guy, a gay guy, but when you're as big as I am"

"Oh come on Anna, Ben soothed, you are a gorgeous pregnant woman" he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head

"Jackson" the little brunette looked at Jackson, "If your friend here ever comes near Me again you can tell him I'll snap it off" and she look in the area of his groin "and I'll mail it to his mother" with that she waddled off to take care of some other customers already seated

Ben and Jackson smiled as they watched her go, Aaron, however, saw nothing amusing in what she'd said, Ben noticed Aaron's expression

"Don't worry Aaron she doesn't mean it, it's just her hormones talking"

"I heard that Ben, it's not My hormones that got me in this state is it?"

"Won't be a second, got to keep the little lady happy, get a drink at the bar and I'll be back when your tables ready" with that he strode off and was talking quietly to his wife, the two men watched as he gently stroked her stomach, Annaliese looked up into Bens eyes with so much love that the two felt like they were intruding on a very intimate moment.

They never made it to the party, instead, they spent the evening enjoying a superb meal cooked by Ben, and as Jackson had promised there was ice cold lager flowing, Anna and Ben were attentive hosts making sure that the two men were enjoying the food but never lingering for too long as they had other customers to take care of, when it came to paying the bill Aaron was insisting he was paying as it was Jackson's birthday he couldn't be expected to pay, Annaliese heard them playfully arguing about who was going to pay

"You can both forget about paying, this meal is on us" she commented as she cleared the table

"But you hardly know Me", Aaron was again reaching for his wallet

"So now you're going to start, are you?, don't you know not to argue with a pregnant hormonal woman?" she stood with her hands on her hips, or where her hips would be of she wasn't pregnant

"Well I didn't" Aaron smirked "But I do now"

"That's settled, and besides if it wasn't for Jackson we'd never have been able to afford this place"

"Come off it Anna", Jackson was trying to play down any part he'd had in helping the couple

"Do you know Aaron, that Jackson here gave us the money to buy this place?" the young woman leant towards Jackson and kissed him on the cheek "He hasn't let us pay a penny back, even now that the Restaurant is successful, we've tried but he just won't take it"

"Anna, you and Ben are more like family, of course I helped but it was never a loan, like I've just said you're family and you help out family" it was Jackson's turn to kiss Anna

"Well little Jackson here" she said rubbing her tummy "Will always know what a great person his uncle is"

Ben came over to the table as all the other customers had left, he'd locked the door, poured some drinks for them, they spent the next couple of hours just chatting, Aaron didn't say much instead he sat enthralled as Ben and Anna recounted tales of Jackson from the time they'd met him as a struggling builder right up to present day, the stories got more and more outrageous making Jackson blush and the others laugh, Aaron also learnt that Ben and Anna had given Jackson a place to stay when he had no money, this was an act of kindness that Jackson had never forgotten

Aaron had sat thinking of all help that Jackson had given to the residents of Emmerdale, he understood now that this is what the builder did, never selfishly thinking of himself, this is why he tried to remain anonymous when helping out, he looked at his boyfriend, finally he understood that giving without thought of reward was behind each and every one of the acts the builder had got involved in, his motivate was always to try and make someone elses life a little better, it was as he realised this, that he really fell in love with Jackson

Walking home in the small hours of the morning Aaron now had his arm wrapped around Jackson's shoulders, he kept whispering in Jackson's ear what he wanted to do when they got back to the flat, his words making Jackson shiver in anticipation and speeding up his steps until he was almost running to get the mechanic back to the flat so he become his willing victim


	19. Chapter 19

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Aaron hated Sundays as they heralded the start of a new working week, but this Sunday was so much worse as it also meant heading back to Yorkshire, back to Emmerdale and that meant he would be leaving Jackson. It had been a great weekend the two of them had spent the whole of it together Aaron felt he knew the builder so much better because of that, he also knew now that he loved the builder but was he brave enough to tell him, he wanted to stay with Jackson and would jump at the chance but the older man hadn't mentioned it, he didn't seem all that bothered that he was having to leave that night in order to get the last train back so he could be at work Monday morning.

Jackson was deep in thought he was waiting for Aaron, he'd arranged to take him to the station and now he was waiting while the mechanic was in his bedroom packing the few clothes he'd brought with him back into the holdall, he wanted the younger man to stay but couldn't seem to find the words, he worried that this had just been a spare of the moment action by Aaron and now he was wanting to get back to his usual life, the life he knew back in Emmerdale that was a life Jackson didn't think would include him.

Aaron lingered in Jackson's bedroom he stared at the bed, that was where he and Jackson had made love for the first time, it was there that they had tumbled on the previous evening on returning from the Restaurant and it was there that Aaron wanted to be now, wrapped safely in the arms of the builder, but that wasn't going to happen, he sighed if this one weekend was all he'd ever have with Jackson, well, he'd have to accept that, he'd had two wonderful days and he'd remember them always. He picked up his bag, took one last look around and quietly opened the door and stepped into the living room.

The drive to the station was a silent one, Jackson didn't trust his voice not to crack if he tried to speak, for Aaron to each minute took him closer to the station and even though he was sitting next to Jackson he could feel the miles starting to stretch between them.

Jackson found a parking space turned the engine off but still didn't turn to look at the younger man he was scared that all he'd see on Aaron's face would be relief that the weekend was over, relief that he was finally getting away from him so he instead he kept his eyes forward and his hands on the steering wheel.

Aaron climbed out of the car collected his bag off the back seat and walked around to the drivers door, Jackson had the window down so Aaron stopped and looked at the builder

"So I better get going the train is due"

"Ye- yeah", the builder struggled to get his emotions under control, he still didn't look at Aaron

"Well, I'll get going" and the mechanic walked towards the station doors.

With every step the mechanic could feel his heart shatter a little more, Jackson didn't want him, he'd just wanted not to be alone for his birthday, Aaron could feel his legs starting to shake, his vision blurred with unshed tears and his breath caught as his throat closed with the effort not to let his emotions overcome him, he just kept walking and didn't look back, he couldn't, because Jackson didn't want him, he managed to walk around the corner out of sight of the builder before he collapsed against the wall and let the tears flow, he knew he wasn't good enough for the builder, but he'd hoped

Jackson watched as Aaron walked away, his thoughts were racing he kept thinking if Aaron wanted him he'd look back, please, please look back he kept chanting in his brain, but the mechanic didn't and then he turned the corner and Jackson couldn't see him anymore, he was breathing fast, his fingers turning white with the force he was holding the steering wheel and then he started to hit the wheel and to run his fingers through his hair as his brain went into overdrive thinking about the younger man, was he just going to let him walk away?, walk out of his life?, was he going to be a coward where love was concerned?

The platform was busy but Aaron didn't see anyone he kept his head down that way no one could see his red eyes, no one would know he'd been crying, not that anyone would care, he was just another passenger waiting for a train, he wasn't of any importance to those people and apparently he wasn't important to Jackson either, this thought had set the tears once again falling down his cheeks

The tannoy crackled into life announcing that the next train to arrive at the platform was the train travelling to Manchester, Leeds and then Hotten, people started to approach the front of the platform waiting to climb on board eager to grab a seat, Aaron stood back he was in no hurry because once he was on the train that truly would be the end of the most incredible weekend with the most amazing man he'd ever met, why oh why hadn't asked Jackson if he wanted to see him again, he knew why, he wasn't good enough for him, he wouldn't want a mechanic, a broke mechanic at that, he'd checked his wallet earlier, he didn't even have enough money to buy a drink on the train because he'd have save what little money he had left to get him back to the village from Hotten, no he definitely wasn't enough for the builder, he approached the open door of the train

Jackson heard the announcement, knew that the train would be at the platform within minutes, that train would be taking Aaron away from him, he hadn't kissed the younger man, hadn't thanked him for making his birthday the best he could remember, hadn't told him how much he loved him, but most of all hadn't told him that he wanted them to be a couple hadn't asked him if he wanted that too, he was out of the car a running towards the station he had to see Aaron but the train was already at the platform

Aaron stood looking at the door to the train he was rooted to the spot, all the other passengers were now seated, the doors would be closing soon, he had to get on the train.

The station master was looking at Aaron, he could see that the young man was trying to decide if he should get on board

"You getting on sonny?"

"No, he's not"

Aaron whirled round, he couldn't believe his eyes Jackson was standing there slightly out of breath, he looked nervously at Aaron

"I don't want you to go" Jackson spoke softly as he took another step towards Aaron

"I thought I didn't matter to you" the mechanic was struggling not to let the tears start again, "You didn't kiss me goodbye, You didn't ask to see Me again" He continued

Jackson looked into the watery blue depths of the mechanics eyes, he didn't say anything, instead he took him in his arms and kissed him

The two men stood on the platform lost in each other as the train pulled out of the platform, the passengers on the train witnessing the two men kissing passionately.


	20. Chapter 20

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Jackson looked down at a sleeping Aaron he was sprawled in the middle of the bed and he was hugging his pillow he looked so adorable that Jackson just stood looking, he had to get to work but following on from the talk they'd had the previous evening he wasn't going to leave without telling the mechanic where he'd be, he written a note which he left on the pillow next to his boyfriend

A couple of hours later Aaron started to stir, he stretched, yawned and rubbed his eyes before he eventually managed to open them just a crack, he noticed the piece of paper lying on the pillow next to him, he sat up and reached for it smiling when he realised it was a note from Jackson

Aaron made himself some breakfast, had a shower and spent a few minutes phoning Cain and Chas to say he was staying in London for a few more days, Cain was his usual sarcastic self but secretly he couldn't be more pleased that his Nephew had found someone as caring as Jackson and the fact that he was loaded would help too, Chas just squealed down the phone that both her and Hazel were so happy for their boys

Jackson was sat in his office when Brett walked in, he was dressed in a smart suit but he'd definitely over done it with the aftershave, he took a seat opposite Jackson and waited

Jackson looked up from the papers he'd been studying and stared into the green eyes of Brett, how could he have ever found those eyes beautiful he didn't know, not now he'd looked into the sky blue eyes of Aaron Livesy those were eyes you could really drown in, the thought made him smile, unfortunately Brett thought the smile was for him, he really believed that he could get the builder back and with that Chav he'd been hanging around with out of the way he'd have a much better chance he was sure

Aaron had walked down to Jackson's offices it was around lunch time and he wanted to know if the builder could spare some time to at least eat a sandwich, he took the lift up to the floor where Jackson's office was situated he stopped outside and waited until Shirley had finished her call before approaching her desk

Shirley looked up to see a young man walking towards her desk, she smiled, this just had to be Aaron, she looked into his blue eyes and she knew he was, she had thought that Jackson had over done it with his description of the young mechanics eyes, but he really hadn't, he did have the most amazing eyes she'd ever seen, she got up from her desk and held out her hand

"You must be Aaron, I'm so pleased to meet you"

Aaron thought she was going to shake his hand but instead she enveloped him in a friendly hug, Jackson said he thought you may call by, he's in a meeting just now

"Oh", Aaron felt awkward he didn't think, because he was at a loose end, he just assumed he could come here and take up Jackson's time "I'm sorry I'll go"

"No, you won't" Shirley stated firmly "Jackson said if you did come down that you were to go straight into his office no matter who he was in a meeting with and that no one was more important than you"

Aaron felt his cheeks heat under Shirley's knowing gaze

"Well, go on then" the older lady nudged Aaron's arm "It's the door straight in front of you"

As she watched him open the door and walk through, what she wouldn't give to be a fly on that wall she thought

What greeted Aaron when he entered Jackson's office looked like a very cosy scene in deed, Brett was standing slightly behind Jackson's chair, leaning over and pointing something out on a document lying on the desk in front of the builder, he was looking down at the builder and he seemed to have a knowing smile on his smug face

Brett looked up when he heard the door open cursing under his breath at the interruption, his impatience turned to anger when he saw Aaron standing in the doorway

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brett couldn't keep the hatred out of his voice, he looked at Jackson "I thought you'd got rid him?"

Jackson didn't answer Brett, he may be one of his board members and on matters of business his opinions were valued but when it came to his opinions of Aaron he didn't have time for them, he knew he was jealous and that he was still trying to win him back but that was never going to happen, Brett may well think of Aaron as nothing more than a Chav but Jackson knew better, he got up from his desk the discussion about work now entirely forgotten his only thoughts were on how gorgeous Aaron was looking, it was sending desires swirling through his body it didn't matter how many times he'd had the mechanic the previous evening and into the early hours of the morning, now he was standing no more than four feet away from him he was itching to get his hands on him again

"You left Me asleep this morning" the mechanic was staring into the deep chocolate brown eyes of the builder "So I thought I'd come by to say Hi"

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Jackson teased

"No, I woke up alone, read your letter and I realised something"

"What's that?"

"You put kisses on the bottom of the note" the mechanic was starting to smile

"Yeah" Jackson was now grinning like a loon he really liked this Aaron he was so much more relaxed and seemed to be enjoying the teasing banter they were engaged in

"Well, I've come to collect" and with that he scooped up his boyfriend, swooped down and captured his lips in a blistering kiss

They stood devouring each other, kissing and nipping at each others lips, murmuring incoherent desires for the other, everything around them faded as the two indulged in what was becoming their favourite pass time

Brett couldn't stand watching them any longer, he stormed out of the office, he was going to have to get rid of Aaron and quick, if Jackson was falling for Aaron then that would be bad, very bad indeed

Shirley watched Brett storm off and smiled she couldn't stand that cocky son of a bitch, he was no good for Jackson, Aaron on the other hand, now there was a man that was not only worthy of the builders love but she got the feeling that there would never be a dull moment, she'd quietly closed her Boss's door noticing that the two men were still kissing, things were certainly getting passionate in there she just wished she had a DO NOT DISTURB sign she could hang on the door handle.


	21. Chapter 21

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Jackson was on site helping out with the latest renovation, his staff included Plumbers, electricians, Tilers, Roofers in fact the firm covered every aspect of renovation and Jackson found that way he could keep costs to a minimum thus maximising profits, He never kept all the money for himself, instead he set all his workers up with private health plans for themselves and their families, he regularly gave large bonuses if building work was on track he'd found this way his workforce were loyal and reluctant to leave meaning that he could always relie on if he gave his word a job would be done then it would

He was covered in dust and grit but he was enjoying being with the lads that was until one of the apprentices made a comment that startled Jackson

"You really packing in building boss?" Joe a third year apprentice who was working with Jackson enquired during a break from pulling down internal walls

Jackson was wiping sweat from his brow when Joe spoke, he stopped and looked at his apprentice

"Where d'you hear that?" Jackson felt he already knew the answer

Joe looked nervously back at Jackson concerned now that he had put his foot in it

"It's okay Joe" Jackson put his hand on the young mans shoulder

"Sorry Boss it's just that Mr Wade said that now you were in a relationship you were more interested in being with him than continuing with the build"

Jackson was fuming, Brett just couldn't seem to help himself, not only was he still trying to interfere in his personal life, now he was trying to unsettle his staff, he was going to have this out with him once and for all, he pulled off his hard hat and reached for his phone but before he could punch in the number he wanted his phone sprang to life, it was Aaron calling

"Hello" Jackson spoke a little sharply

"Nice to hear your voice too" Aaron could picture the look on Jackson's face something had upset him but Aaron knew what he was about to say was going to upset him even more so he decided not to sweeten the pill " I've got to get back to Emmerdale, I've checked the train time table and there's a train at 5.30pm, I've booked My ticket "

Jackson felt his stomach drop, Aaron was leaving, going back to Emmerdale but why? they'd been getting along so well why would he choose now to leave?, Aaron's call had made the builder completely forget that he was angry with Brett, his only thought now was Aaron and the fact that he was leaving

"Can you come home?"

Jackson didn't miss that Aaron had called his flat home, normally he would have smiled but he was too concerned with the reason Aaron needed to leave

Aaron paced the flat waiting for his boyfriend to get there it was 3.30pm now just a couple of hours and then he be on his way back to Yorkshire, he heard Jackson's key in the door and turned to see a very dusty looking Jackson step over the threshold, Aaron felt his mouth go dry but other parts of his body came to life as he looked the builder up and down, what was standing in front of him smiling was one of his fantasies come to life, he'd always loved a man in overalls covered in dust with a tool belt, the only thing missing from making it a perfect fantasy was that Jackson wasn't wearing a hard hat

"Why are you leaving? Did I do something to upset you?" the builder was wiping his hands as he walked further into the flat

Aaron realised how his call must have sounded and why Jackson now thought he'd done something to upset the mechanic

" I got a call while you were at work from My Mam she rang to say that Cain had an accident at the garage one of the jacks slipped and fell on his arm it's broken in two places so he cannot work we have people booked in they've managed to rearrange a lot of stuff from today but I need to get back by tomorrow, I told Cain that that jack wasn't safe but he wouldn't listen and now I've got to go and clean up the mess it's left us in"

Jackson was sort of relieved that it wasn't something he'd done, he didn't want Aaron to leave but understood how he felt and that he needed to return to Emmerdale he would've done exactly the same in Aaron's position

"Still, I don't have to be at the train station for a while" the mechanic pulled the builder towards him as their lips meshed together " I'm gonna make love to you one more time before I've gotta leave", the younger man was nuzzling the builders neck "You're My dream man standing here in overalls, covered in dust, but no hard hat sadly"

Jackson broke free from Aaron and headed for his work bag which he'd dumped near the door without looking round he retrieved his works hat and secured it on his head before he turned back round grinning when he saw the effect that the hard hat had on Aaron.

Jackson watched the train pulling out of the station it had to have been the hardest thing he'd done as he'd watched Aaron climb onto the train promising to ring him once he was home, Jackson had asked if Aaron was alright for money he knew that the mechanic didn't have a great wage from the garage and he'd stayed those few extra days that was bound to have put his finances under strain Aaron had tried to brush off the fact that he didn't have the money to get from Hotten home and that he'd have to ring Adam to come and pick him up but Jackson was now getting to understand Aaron's body language and had insisted that he took some money off the builder, he did reluctantly promising to pay him back, Jackson knowing that Aaron was a proud man accepted that he would want to say that so agreed, it was also agreed that Jackson would travel up to Yorkshire for the weekend if work on the renovation allowed him time away

Thinking of what the mechanic had said about the dodgy jack at the garage Jackson reached for his phone and dialled Shirley's number at the office, when she answered Jackson had relayed to her what he wanted her to do, he stood on the platform, the train now no where in sight, he may no longer be able to see the mechanic but he could still keep him safe and if that meant replacing all the equipment in the garage then that's just what he was going to do.

Jackson walked back to his car, got in and rested his head on the head rest, How was he going to get through the next few days without Aaron by his side?


	22. Chapter 22

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Aaron was at the garage early the next morning, he couldn't sleep, he missed Jackson, missed having the solid form of his boyfriend in bed next to him, he'd arrived back in the village and went straight to see Cain he was battered and bruised along one side of his body where the Jack had slipped thankfully it was only holding up a small hatchback and Cain had managed to roll most of the way away from the vehicle as it fell or the damage would have been more than just lacerations and a broken right arm, his uncle wasn't happy that Chas had rang Aaron as he didn't want to ruin his time with Jackson

Jackson was talking to Shirley in his office she had ordered all the new equipment for the garage as Jackson had asked her, the order just needed Jackson's signature and credit card details and then it would be authorised and despatched, he was happy and relieved that Aaron wouldn't be working with substandard equipment, Aaron, oh how he missed the mechanic all his thoughts since watching the train depart from the station had been about his boyfriend and the miles that now separated them, he gave details of his credit card, at least that was one less thing he'd have to worry about, now he had to go and sort out the situation with Brett

When the lorry stopped outside the garage and a man climbed down with a delivery note with Aaron's name on it Aaron wasn't surprised and that surprised him, he'd known as soon as he'd mentioned the dodgy jack that Jackson would do something about it, not that he'd done it for that reason, but he knew as soon as Jackson thought he could help he would and on this occasion that meant replacing old and worn out equipment, what did surprise him was the amount of equipment that Jackson had purchased and once again it was of the highest quality, he wasn't angry he was grateful that his boyfriend cared enough to do all this for him, he had to ring him to say thank you but mainly just to hear his voice, he pulled out his phone and dialled the builder

Jackson stepped into the corner office that housed the legal department that looked after his company and made his way towards the office at the back of the room, he spoke to each member of the legal team as he passed their desks, knowing everyone by name and enquiring about family members and new babies, he didn't bother knocking just turned the door handle and walked in, Brett was sat at the desk when he heard the door opening he knew it was Jackson, he'd been expecting him

Brett had been planning for a few days, nothing big to start off with but he knew that Aaron had returned to Yorkshire and that Jackson was planning on travelling up to see him at the weekend he had to do something that would make it impossible for Jackson to get the time to visit, that, that, he didn't know what to call Aaron but he certainly wasn't going to call him his boyfriend, he started while Aaron was still in London, it was easy, Joe was very gullible, he just had to mention a few things knowing that they would get back to Jackson and judging by the look on the builders face that had certainly happened, he decided to play it cool and not to acknowledge that he'd done anything

Jackson stood looking at Brett he was dressed in a designer suit that must have cost as much as a months wage of one of the apprentices, Brett would never get his hands dirty, well not with hard graft, but he wasn't so fussy when it came to getting rid of people, he was quite prepared to do anything it took if it meant he got what he wanted, got who he wanted, he smiled well not this time

Brett got up and came round his desk, he sat on the corner and looked at Jackson

"Not very often we see you in the legal department" Brett decided to keep the conversation on safe ground best not to mention anything that had happened over the previous couple of days

"Pack your stuff and get out" Jackson's voice was low and demanding

"I beg your pardon" Brett couldn't believe what he just heard, what Jackson had just said to him

"You heard Me" the builder growled "I want you out, NOW" he started to raise his voice his anger once again threatening to boil over

Brett continued to stare at Jackson, he got up off the desk, he didn't believe for one second that he was serious, he'd always managed to talk Jackson round, he went to step forward, to invade Jackson's space, he intended to take Jackson in his arms and to kiss him until he forgot all about that waste of space he'd been seeing

"Come on Jackson" he smirked

"You've got until lunch time, if you're still here after that I'll get security to remove you" Jackson continued "I've spoken to your boss this morning told him that your work here wasn't up to standard, that you no longer seemed to be giving me your full commitment and dedication, told him that you were of no further use to Me"

Brett was speechless, he never in a million years thought that Jackson could be so gruel, he had to put this right

"Not nice is it?" Jackson's voice was once again quiet "Not nice when things are said that aren't true but people are made to believe them, people are put on edge thinking that their jobs are under threat, made to believe that I would just up and leave and not give a shit about what happened to them, they've always been loyal to me but are made to believe that they cannot expect the same from me, well I'm going to put that right and the first thing I need to do to prove to them that everything they've been told was a lie is to get rid of the person who started those lies and that's you, so like I said pack your stuff up and go, your services are no longer required" Jackson turned to leave

"I'll Sue" Brett shouted

With the door still open Jackson turned back to look at Brett knowing that everyone could hear he replied

"You can try, but your boss has agreed to remove you from being on my legal team following that call I made and has agreed to replace you with Cole"

"Cole" Brett almost screamed "My junior"

"Yeah, and he's already been brought up to speed, oh and by the way, your boss said he wants to see you once you've finished up here"

As Jackson walked away there was a ripple of applause obviously more than just Jackson were pleased to see the back of Brett

Jackson returned to his office, he smiled when he saw Shirley she was waving pieces of paper at Jackson

"Aaron's been on the phone he's tried to get you on your mobile but it's switched off, he says the stuffs arrived"

"Did he sound angry?" Jackson asked "I didn't get chance to let him know what I'd done, I was going to ring him but with the Brett situation I forgot"

"He sounded excited, kept saying how much he appreciated it" Shirley was motioning to Jackson to ring his boyfriend

Jackson pulled out his phone, went into his office and sat down, He dialled Aaron's number, listened to it ring and then

"Hello"

"Hello Aaron it's Me …."


	23. Chapter 23

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Jackson was sat at his computer staring at the screen, he was looking at properties in and around Emmerdale, he had been thinking for a few days that he'd like a property near Aaron so that when he visited they had somewhere private where they could just be together, there were a few possibilities but he'd really like to look in person before making a final decision and also he'd like Aaron thoughts and opinions on his idea he didn't want the mechanic to feel rushed but to have a place would mean they could do what they wanted when they wanted with no fear of interruptions, Yes he liked that idea he just hoped Aaron would too. He was just about to finish when he was alerted to a new message in his inbox when he opened it he was more than a little intrigued, it was from the Arch Bishops Office, it seems that the Arch Bishop had heard about the work Jackson had done on the Parrish church in Emmerdale he couldn't meet with him in person but his secretary wanted to book an appointment with Jackson, the builder E mailed back with dates he was available

Aaron was stood surrounded by boxes, he was slowly going through the contents and he was binning all the tools that were either broken or old and was hanging all the new shiny ones on the hooks on the wall, Cain had walked up when he'd seen the lorry pull up whistling when he'd seen the contents of just one of the boxes, he'd encouraged Aaron that it wasn't charity that he was accepting it was a gift from his boyfriend, the fact that he'd also get the benefits of the new tools didn't go unsaid by his Nephew so he left him to the unpacking his parting shot made Aaron smile

"Well Kid, that boyfriend of yours certainly wouldn't have bought Me this stuff, but next time you see him you can show him how grateful I am" he didn't see Aaron's cheeks stain red because he had started to walk away, Aaron was already thinking of all the ways he could show Jackson that he was grateful but first of all he'd ring him, he tried Jackson's mobile but it was turned off so he'd rang his office and had spoken to Shirley she said he was getting rid of Brett and that she'd get him to ring as soon as he returned to his office, it was a little over 15 minutes later when his phone had rang

"Hello"

"Hello Aaron it's Me"

"Oh Jackson all this stuff it's too much"

"Do you need all that stuff?" the builder enquired

"Yeah, but"

"No Aaron, no buts, you needed that stuff, it'll help to keep you safe and that's all I really want" Jackson continued "You're not angry that I didn't tell you what I was doing?, I meant to but I've just been in a meeting with Brett and I didn't have time to ring you before the delivery arrived" the builder finished

"When I rang earlier Shirley said you were giving Brett his marching orders, how'd it go?, what did he say?. Are you okay?" the words tumbled out of Aarons mouth as his mind raced through what Shirley had said

"Yeah, it wasn't pleasant but it needed doing, he'd done something I didn't like and I'm not going to stand for it"

Aaron could tell that Jackson didn't want to talk about it anymore so instead he told Jackson all about the new tools and how they looked cool on the garage wall, he'd had to end the call before he wanted to but a customer had turned up but had promised to ring Jackson that evening

The following day and Jackson was on site, he'd been in the office that morning and had taken a call from the Arch Bishops secretary, they'd arranged a meeting for the same morning which had gone well Jackson now had a decision to make but for now he was content to be amongst his workers, working along side them getting the building ready for the all the finishing touches amongst those would be the Oak kitchens that he'd previously said weren't good enough, they were, of course, Jackson had apologised to his workers for his comments his words to the lads showing them just how sorry he'd been. He'd stayed the rest of the day only leaving when the last of his crew had gone home, home to their families, but for Jackson he went back to his empty flat, when he opened the door there was no one there to greet him, it was in that second that he made his decision on the proposition that had been put to him by the Arch Bishops Secretary

The next couple of days for both Jackson and Aaron were like years both just living for Friday so they could be together again, Jackson was planning on finishing work at lunch time so he could travel up to Yorkshire and he'd be there by early evening they'd have Friday night, Saturday and Sunday morning before Jackson would have to leave to go back to work, He'd promised himself that he'd tell Aaron about the Arch Bishop's offer to see what sort of reaction he got off his boyfriend, he was just about to pack up and go when his phone had rang, he pulled it out of his overall pocket, it was Shirley calling

"Jackson, you better get over here, Brett has called an extra ordinary meeting of the board, they are just about to start the meeting, I think he's wanting the board members to vote you off, you'll lose your company" his secretary sounded worried

"He can try" Jackson spoke down the phone, when he hung up he looked up to see some of his workers, no not just workers, some of his friends looking at him they were obviously concerned by what they'd heard "Sorry I've gotta go" Jackson had started to shake as the realisation started to sink in that he may lose his company, a company that he built up through sheer hard work and determination

"Boss, is there anything we can do to help" Ralph one of the foreman had asked

Jackson looked around, an idea was forming in his mind but for it to work he'd need the co-operation of all the workers on site

"Yes Ralph, I think maybe you can, do you have a bull horn I need to speak to everyone, everyone that has shares in Premier Refurbishments, they are all invited to a board meeting taking place right now, someone is trying to take over My company and I need their help to stop him"

"Right you lot, listen up" Ralph yelled, he didn't need a megaphone "The Boss needs our help"


	24. Chapter 24

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

"Shirley, where are those coffee's I ordered", Brett's spoke through the intercom that was in the board room which connected onto Shirley's desk, she been deliberately ignoring Brett's demands for drinks for the board members in order to give Jackson a chance to get there, but she couldn't delay any longer so entered the board room with the tray of drinks, she had to stop herself from throwing the contents over Brett when she saw him sitting in the seat usually occupied by Jackson, he had such a smug, know it all look about him, she just hoped her boss would get there in time

The table in the board room was round a lot like at King Arthur's court in Cammelot, Jackson like the King didn't want a head of the table saying that everyone was equal and everyone's ideas and opinions would be listened to, only action would be taken when everyone agreed, Brett though had other idea's he wanted this meeting over quickly and at the end there would be a new person at the helm of Premier Refurbishments, that someone he hoped would be someone he could manipulate, his uncle at Wade. Curtis and Steward had not been pleased when Jackson had rang requesting Brett be removed, fearing that they would lose the lucrative deal they had with the firm, he balled Brett out and told him to get out of his sight, this Brett hoped would get him back in his uncles good books

The other board members were seated not knowing why the meeting had been called, Brett was just about to get to his feet, he could feel the excitement springing up through his veins, this is the bit he liked, he could talk the board members around to his way of thinking getting them to vote his way and before Jackson realised it he would no longer have control of the company, this was better than sex Brett thought as he cleared his throat about to start his speech, however there was a commotion outside the door, voices, and one of those was definitely Jackson's

Ralph had shouted to get the workers attention and after Jackson had relayed the message from Shirley there was a mixture of shouts and exclamations that what was about to happen was so wrong, Jackson had held his hands up asking for quiet as he formulated a plan in his brain, for Christmas and as bonuses he had given his employees shares in the company , he himself owned 45% of the stock and shares, his employees through gifts made by himself owned another 10% if they were all in agreement then they could overturn any decisions now being made across town, there was a resounding shout of approval, but in order to make sure Jackson had said they all needed to attend the meeting

Works vans were loaded with all the workers as they raced across town hoping to be in time to scupper any plans that Brett had for their company, Jackson had his old battered van with him and riding along side him was Joe

"But Boss I don't own any shares, I shouldn't be here, but I care what happens" Joe looked at Jackson

"Anyone got any paper and a pen?" Jackson asked still concentrating on the traffic, it was bad as it was nearing lunch time, they were waiting at traffic lights and Jackson's fingers were tapping nervously on the steering wheel

"Got some" came a reply from the back

"Right, write this down, For loyalty to Premier Refurbishments I Jackson Walsh award Joe Fletcher 50 shares in the company"

He was smiling the whole time he was speaking, he liked Joe and if he hadn't mentioned what Brett had been doing he didn't know what would have happened, they were at the offices now, other vans also pulled up outside, if the traffic warden gave them tickets Jackson would sort them out later

"Pass the pen and I'll sign it" Jackson flourished his signature on the document and handed it to Joe, there you go, now you're a share holder

"Thanks Boss, now lets go and show that good for nothing that he can't mess with us" Joe shouted as he waved the paper for everyone to see

It was an unusual sight seeing men dressed in overalls covered in brick dust and plaster all piling into the lifts but the security guard on the door recognised Jackson and didn't try to stop them from entering, Jackson waved him over

"Earl, I may need your help"

"You got it sir" Earl replied

"How many times, don't call me sir, it makes me sound old" the builder managed a smile at Earl making sure he knew he was kidding "I'm going to need someone ejecting from the building"

"Is it that slimey toad Mr Wade by any chance?"

"It is, why?"

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this, he treated me like a door man the other day, yelled at me that I hadn't opened the door for him" Earl eyes lit up at the thought of being able to get his own back

They arrived outside the Board room Shirley was wringing her hands

"They've already started Jackson, I tried to stall as long as I could"

"It's okay Shirley" Jackson hugged her and kissed her on the cheek "Everything will be fine, you'll see" he turned to the assembled crowd "Right are you ready to attend your first board meeting?" he enquired

There was a unanimous yes that rang out

He grabbed the doors and walked in

"Well isn't this cosy" the builder looked as the people around the table, he knew them all, thought he could trust them, but now he wasn't so sure

"This is a private meeting" Brett had started to get to his feet

"If it's about our company then we need to be here, as the majority stake holders we have a vested interest in what you were planning"

"Majority" Brett was turning purple with anger

"Yeah, Brett, you talked to the wrong people, you see I award loyalty and my workers own 10% and along with My 45% that makes us very much still in charge of Premier Refurbishments"

Jackson turned to Earl

"Would you see this person out please Earl"

"Certainly Sir, I mean Jackson"

Jackson smiled and stood aside while Earl lead Brett who was hurling obscenities out of the room, the other board members were looking sheepishly at Jackson

"Get out, all of you" Jackson growled "I don't want to deal with any of you again"

Once the room was cleared Jackson and his workers sat down, they all needed a few minutes after that, Shirley appeared a short time later with another tray of drinks, this time she was happy to be serving them

"Boss" Ralph eventually spoke

Jackson looked up at his foremen

"You know we'll keep your, I mean our company safe don't you?"

"After today, how could I have any doubts"

"So why are you still here?"

Jackson was looking at all the faces smiling at him, he was confused

"Why aren't you with Aaron?" the foreman questioned

Jackson didn't know what to say, he'd always taken time to get to know what was happening in their lives he didn't realise that they knew what was happening in his

"We think you should be with him, don't we " Ralph asked the group, once again the answer was a unanimous "Yes"

Shirley walked forward, she hugged Jackson and whispered in his ear

"Get out of here, and go be with someone who really loves you" she hugged him hard again before watching Jackson sprint out of the room

It was going to be a long drive but he didn't care because each mile would take him closer to Aaron

Closer to his new life

Closer to his new home

He hoped


	25. Chapter 25

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

Aaron was worried Jackson should have been here by now, or at least called from the station in Hotten so He could go and pick him up, but nothing, he hadn't heard from his boyfriend at all that day and now he was panicking that He'd changed his mind about this weekend but just didn't know how to tell him, he checked his phone every few minutes, he had not missed any calls, no texts and he certainly had enough charge so what the hell was happening?

Jackson had sprinted out of the offices with the biggest grin on his face, his company was safe and in good hands so he now felt able to concentrate on the next big adventure he just hoped that Aaron would be willing to be part of it, he considered ringing the mechanic and even though he was desperate to hear his voice he was more desperate to see his face and ringing him would take time he could be using to get out of London and underway to Yorkshire, so instead he pulled the van out into the traffic and headed for the motorway North

The evening drew in, the late summer sun eventually fading the sounds of owls hooting in the woods replacing the sounds of cars through the village, it was a lovely time of evening but Aaron was too wound up to enjoy it, he'd given in and rang Jackson's mobile but it went to voicemail and he didn't trust the words that would come out of his mouth so he didn't leave a message and when he looked at the time it was too late to ring the office as Shirley would have gone home, he was now standing outside the pub his brain going into melt down, what if Jackson really had changed his mind?, what if he'd had an accident on site and was all alone in hospital?, no if that had happened surely Shirley would have notified him, then something struck him, what if he'd decided to get back with Brett?

Jackson had been driving for a couple of hours and he was more than half way to Emmerdale, because he was certain of where he needed to be there was no driving around, no pulling off the motorway to check out other villages, no, now his whole focus was getting to Aaron, he did however need a pee so pulled into services, used the loos grabbed a coffee and made his way back to his van checking his phone, he had five missed calls, he checked his voice mails, none, but he knew that Aaron had been ringing him he recognised his number, he tapped out a quick text to the mechanic

Chas came out of the pub and stood with her son, his head was bowed, for a second Chas didn't know what to do, then she noticed Aaron's shoulders were shaking and there was the soft sound of his crying in the night air, she'd taken him in her arms and soothed his distress making comforting noises and sweeping her hands up and down his back in an effort to calm her son, she'd eventually got Aaron to tell her what was wrong, he'd been so happy earlier anticipating Jackson's arrival and now he was thinking he'd changed his mind because he was late and not answering his phone, Chas was certain that Jackson hadn't changed his mind and left her son with another thought

Perhaps he'd left his phone at home or at work because he was so anxious to get away so he could come to Emmerdale, or perhaps he had his phone with him but was trying to surprise the mechanic so was deliberately not answering it, there could be good reasons why he wasn't answering these Aaron needed to hold onto too

Aaron's phoned vibrated in his pocket, in his haste he nearly dropped it and when he opened the message it made him feel better, it was a simple message

Don't worry

Signs showing Leeds, Hotten made the builder smile and the excitement only added to the anticipation of seeing Aaron again it may have only been a few days but to Jackson it was a few days too long, it wouldn't be long now before he had his boyfriend safely in his arms, kissing him and showing him in as many ways as he could think of how much he loved him, how much he'd missed him and then he'd tell him about his plans for moving to the village to be with him

Aaron was sat on the benches outside the pub when he heard the sound of an engine he recognised, it sounded like Jackson's van, he looked up in time to see the headlights come into view and then the blue van came to a halt outside the pub the builder was climbing out of the drivers seat, Aaron was up on his feet and running the short distance that separated him from the man who consumed his every waking thought

Jackson was surprised and delighted to find himself with his arms full of gorgeous boyfriend, as Aaron launched himself at the builder and pressed his lips to Jackson's in a deep passion filled kiss that had them both craving more, Jackson swept his tongue along Aaron's lower lip gaining the access he was wanting and allowing his tongue to find his boyfriends, they stood in the moonlight their only thoughts were of the other, when they finally drew apart they were both breathing heavily

"You're here" Aaron whispered his eyes never leaving those of the older man

"Of course I'm here I said I would be"

"I know, but" the mechanic trailed off

"I'm here" he stroked his boyfriends face," and guess what, I'm staying" the builder smiled as his words registered with Aaron

"For good?" the mechanic hardly dared ask

"If you'll have Me, then Yes" Jackson couldn't keep the smile off his face

"But how?"

Aaron was stood looking at his boyfriend all the anxiety he'd been feeling not being able to contact the builder now forgotten, he tried to make sense of what Jackson had just told him, how he could he stay with him but run his company when it was based in London, it was impossible, but then Jackson had fallen in love with him even though he'd thought that was impossible, what was entirely possible was the fact that Aaron had fallen in love with Jackson too

"Lets go inside and I'll tell you"

But he didn't let go of Aaron, he took him back in his arms and kissed him, he manoeuvred the younger man so he was backed up against the side of the van, Jackson let his body relax against that of the mechanic as he deepen the kiss his hands travelled under the T shirt Aaron was wearing his fingers thrilling at the first touch of the mechanics skin

"Oi, you two get a room" Cain was walking up to the pub when he noticed them lost in each other, he couldn't resist the comment, but was disappointed as the two just carried on kissing

"Did you hear something?" Aaron asked when they broke apart

"No" the builder breathed as he leaned in again captured the younger mans lips, he couldn't get enough of Aaron and knew he never would


	26. Chapter 26

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

"Oh God Aaron, I'm so very close"

Aaron and Jackson were in Aaron's room, they had managed to drag themselves away from the van, Aaron half dragging Jackson round to the back of The Woolpack he only made it half way before he had slammed his boyfriend against the wall and devoured his lips once more, Jackson wasn't complaining, his only complaint was when the mechanic released his lips the lose of contact making the builder moan, his boyfriend had once again taken hold of his hand and proceeded to pull him in through the back door and up the stairs to his bedroom, they needed to talk but at the moment passion was the only thing on their minds

Cain was still shaking his head as he walked into the bar, he looked up to see Chas serving behind the bar

"That son of yours is a bit of an exhibitionist, kissing Jackson where anyone can see them" He sat on a stool at the bar and took a grateful mouthful of his pint, his ribs were less sore so moving was easier and the analgesic effects of alcohol helped as well

"So, he's finally turned up then, I knew there was nothing to worry about" Chas felt herself relax knowing that once again her son was wrong, he had nothing to worry about and now Jackson was here he'd realise that

"Why?, what was up" Cain put his pint down and looked at his cousin

"Oh nothing just Aaron winding himself up because Jackson hadn't rang"

"Well he wasn't wound up when I saw him, but he was wound round Jackson" Cain once again shook his head

"I think I'll go and make sure they're okay" Chas went to walk off

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, the way they were going at it outside, I wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't made it inside and were AT IT on the common"

Cain laughed at Chas's expression

"What?"

"I'm never going to be able to get that picture out of My head now" the bar maid complained

Aaron and Jackson were stripping the other of clothes as they ascended the stairs, Aaron was tugging at Jackson's belt wanting to be naked with his boyfriend as soon as possible, the bedroom door slammed closed behind them as they continued in their pursuit of divesting the other of clothes

Jackson was panting and light headed as Aaron's assault on his senses continued, his hands were everywhere, they clutched at his ass, roamed over back, up his neck and into his hair his fingers combing through before leaving to continue down his chest to once again tangle with the belt buckle, moaning in frustration as it refused to give

"Let Me" Jackson gasped but Aaron batted his hands away

"Can't wait, I want you" Aaron at last had the belt undone, unzipped Jackson's jeans before pulling them down along with his boxers before wrapping his fingers around the builders already aroused cock

They both moaned at the same time, the pleasure felt at touching and being touched almost unbearable it was so good, it didn't take long for Aaron to find his rhythm he slid his hand from base to tip his thumb rubbing over the head of Jackson's cock, before once again capturing his boyfriend in a passion soaked kiss

"Oh god Aaron, I'm so very close, but I want to be inside you, I want you to feel me, to know that I'm here with you and that I'm not going anywhere" Jackson was almost purring as he spoke, his words working their magic on the mechanic as he groaned, turned and put his hands on the wall stuck his bum out and wiggled it a bit so Jackson was in no doubt of what his boyfriend wanted

The builder covered the mechanics body as his legs parted to fit his boyfriend between them, he put his hand between Aarons legs held his erection for a moment before working his hand backwards towards his ultimate goal, his fingers lightly caressing the mechanics hole before he pushed a digit in

The flood of emotions floored the mechanic as his body seemed to have a will of it's own, he pushed back onto Jackson's talented fingers, those fingers were driving the mechanic wild, he abandoned any hope of being in charge of this encounter as he bowed to the will of his boyfriend, he turned his head and his lips were captured in a overpowering kiss

"Please Jackson, Please" the mechanic was begging, he was beyond rational thought his need for the builder eclipsing all others thoughts

Jackson had tried to make it last but hearing his boyfriends words and hearing the desperation in his voice he had become completely undone, he positioned himself and pushed in

"Oh Yes" Aaron ground himself back onto the builders cock, needing the penetration to be full and complete

Jackson held onto Aaron's hips stopping him from moving too quickly as he was sure that if his boyfriend was to move at all then he cum and he didn't to, not yet, they'd hardly begun, he managed to rein himself in, he needed to make this good for Aaron too, he bit his lips to stop from crying out as he slowly started to move, pulling back and thrusting in, listening to the mechanic as he whimpered

"More, Jackson, harder I want to feel you, yeah like that" he was once again pushing back into Jackson

They exploded together, the crescendo of satisfaction, the murmurs of completion for their ears only, they stood against the wall shaking and gasping but still not wanting to be parted from each other

"Lets get into bed" Aaron whispered "and then you can tell me how you can run your company in London and live here with me"

The two men climbed into bed, Jackson taking the mechanic in his arms, he started to kiss his boyfriend the flame of passion stirring them once again, it was hours later before they were sated enough to actually talk


	27. Chapter 27

The Secret Millionaire

I have nothing to do with either show

3 o'clock in the morning and finally Aaron thought he'd had his fill of the builder and he could now sleep, he looked at his boyfriend laying beside him, he knew they needed to talk but for now was content to lay in Jackson's arms he nuzzled into his boyfriends neck and settled down to sleep

Jackson's stomach rumbled, he'd had nothing to eat since breakfast, so much had happened, the take over bid, the board meeting and then him dashing out of London he'd not paused to think about eating and then the hours he'd spent physically showing Aaron just what the mechanic meant to him, all of which had left him exhausted and very, very hungry, he was just too comfortable to do anything about it, then another rumbled disturbed the quietness of Aaron's bedroom

" Can't you keep quiet?, I'm trying to sleep" the mechanic grumbled without opening his eyes

"Sorry I'm sure " the builder replied " Kinda got side tracked, you know, when you launched yourself at me"

"Oh Yeah" the mechanic smirked

The room was quiet until once again Jackson's stomach protested at the lack of food, Aaron knew that sleep would be impossible with Jackson's gastric sound effects so swung his legs out of bed and stood up

"Where ya going?"

"To get you something to eat" the mechanic slipped on his boxer shorts and t shirt before leaving the room in search of a snack for his boyfriend

When Aaron returned he was carrying a tray containing sandwiches and hot drinks, he sat on the side of the bed and grabbed one of the sandwiches

"Oh, going to get me something to eat, more like you were hungry" Jackson smiled as he watched Aaron grab another sandwich realising if he wasn't quick his boyfriend would have eaten them all, he took the plate of sandwiches off the tray and placed them on the bedside cabinet out of Aaron's reach, taking one he bit into it, eyes closed as he enjoyed the flavour "Umm Ham and tomato one of My favourites"

"Give us another one" Aaron went to lean over his boyfriend intent on claiming another sandwich, he stopped and looked into the deep brown eyes of the builder, and suddenly they were kissing again, all thoughts of food once again forgotten

Late the next morning Jackson was sat at the kitchen table dressed in the same clothes he'd arrived in, he was waiting for Aaron and then they were going to talk, he checked his phone, the message from Shirley confirmed that everything had gone okay yesterday afternoon, the end of her message had the builder smiling - see we don't really need you

Aaron walked down the stairs whistling he was the happiest he could ever remember and it was all down to Jackson, he still couldn't believe that his boyfriend was here and apparently he was here to stay, although how he was going to run his business was still a mystery to the mechanic, he walked into the kitchen and stopped as he looked at Jackson sat at the table he looked tired and no wonder they'd managed a couple of hours sleep tops and this on top of the builder driving all the way from London, he felt a little guilty until he remembered the enthusiasm that Jackson had had for their night time antics

Jackson knew that Aaron had walked into the kitchen he always seemed to know when the mechanic was near by, Aaron bent and kissed Jackson neck

"Morning" Aaron raised his head slightly just so he could breathe in his boyfriends scent, it was warm and masculine and so very Jackson "Any tea in the pot?"

Jackson lifted the tea pot "Yeah, pass a cup" with Jackson filling both cups with strong Yorkshire tea Aaron knew he had to ask

"How can you possibly stay here with Me when your company and work is in London?" he looked intently at the builder

"Oh" Jackson paused did this mean that Aaron didn't want him to stay? He'd already set so many wheels in motion never stopping to consider the fact that Aaron wouldn't want him close by

Aaron saw immediately the doubt which Jackson was feeling

"I want you to stay, I want to be with you every day, but I don't want to jeopardize your reputation or that of the company you have worked so hard to create" the mechanic hoped he was making sense and not driving the builder away, he wanted Jackson in his life, he already was such a big part of his life, just, he didn't think that he was worth any sacrifice that Jackson was going to have to make

"I'm starting a new company, or really a subsidiary of the main company"

Jackson was relieved that Aaron obviously wanted him around, he could now tell him about his meeting with the Arch Bishops secretary

Aaron sat at the table still not fully understanding what the builder meant

"Who's the head of the church of England?" the builder questioned

"Umm, God I suppose" Aaron was completely serious with his answer

"Well I haven't spoken to him, but I have spoken to the next best thing"

Aaron was totally confused, how could the church of England influence a new company for his boyfriend, and how could that make him stay in Emmerdale

Jackson could have laughed at the expression the younger man was sporting

"Who is the biggest land owner in England?" he didn't give Aaron a chance to answer "the church of England, and they own some very ancient buildings, all are constantly in need of restoration which is a specialised job, well the Arch Bishop must have heard about the work I'd done on the church here, his secretary contacted Me, I have had meetings with him and he's offered Me the work, I'll have to go back to College to learn the techniques and guess what? The only college that runs that sort of course is in Leeds " Jackson took a much need breath "Also they need the vicarages maintaining along with new builds in keeping with the buildings around them, all of which My new company will be responsible for, so what do you think?"

Aaron's mind was a whirl trying to take in everything Jackson had said, the main thing that stuck in the mechanics brain, the only college to do that sort of course was in Leeds meaning that Jackson would only need to travel 40 or so miles each day, meaning he could stay in Emmerdale

"I think that's the best news I've ever heard"

Aaron looked at the now grinning builder, got up from his seat and went round the table, sat in Jackson's lap and kissed him

"Want to go house hunting with Me?" Jackson asked when they came up for breath

"What are we waiting for" the mechanic pulled his boyfriend up and out of his chair

Oh well Jackson shrugged, no breakfast either, he was starting to wonder if he'd ever get a proper meal again, He picked up the van keys and followed a very excited mechanic out of the door, his life with Aaron was just beginning and he couldn't be happier

The End - or is it?

My thanks to every reviewer foe their comments and suggestions

Thanks to BrokenSpear Tubes of lube now at the ready


End file.
